Twin Soul
by Shadow Cat Mistress
Summary: 4 years have passed Reichenbach Fall. A new tenant moves in to 221b Baker Street above Sherlock. However, the new neighbor is very similar to Sherlock and he suspects her presence. Little did he know that he will grow to love her. Also, he discovers dark secrets of her past. Caseflic!
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 years since the Fall and John came back to work with Sherlock. However, he doesn't solve crimes with him every day, for he has responsibilities of his own. Even so, he does help him when he has the time and Mary does convince him to help Sherlock occasionally, for she knows how Sherlock means to him. Still, it's not the same. On the other hand, Sherlock does have the assistance of Molly every now and then. Ever since the Fall, they became very good friends. Sherlock knew that she was a very clever woman and was very eager to help. She even visits him to bring him body parts from the morgue or to check up on how he is doing. Of course, this doesn't mean she is always available, for Molly is now head of the morgue and married. Mike retired months after Sherlock "returned from the dead". At times, Sherlock felt lonely, even though he will never admit it. But one day, his world changed forever.

It was a nice sunny summer day in the month of June in 221b Baker Street, where Sherlock Holmes was meditating in his mind palace recording data of a case he solved the day before. A young boy came to his apartment last week, asking to solve an old case of the disappearance of his sister, who was believed to be murdered five years ago. However, no body was ever found, only a bullet. In the end, it was found out that her best friend attempted to kill her for the love of a young man they both liked. The friend found out that the boy was actually in love with the victim, and tried to get rid of her so she can have the young man to herself. However, she only managed to shoot her but now kill her, for the bullet grazed her head causing the victim to have amnesia. The victim's name is Lucy Hope. It was discovered that she was living in London, working as a bartender. Sherlock managed to locate her and reunite her with her family. As he meditated, John and Mary stepped into the apartment. John wanted to see how Sherlock was doing; he always wanted to make sure his friend is doing ok.

"Hey, we brought Chinese." he said waving the bag of food in the air, as Mary took off her coat.

"I think he's in his mind palace dear," said Mary.

"Yeah, I see it. When isn't he ever? Well just give him a minute, let's just set up."

"Hello, John." said Sherlock, his eyes still closed with his fingers on his chin. "Come here to keep an eye on me I see…also another attempt to feed me."

"Come on Sherlock, you haven't eaten ever since you had that case. That's an entire week! You're eating, case closed." John remarked as he took his coat off.

"Food is not important." Sherlock said as he opened his eyes and turned to look at John.

"I don't want to hear more of the 'food is not important'crap. You are not going to change my mind."

"What I need is another case. My brain is rotting as we speak!" Sherlock screams as he scratches his head violently, "And Molly took my stack of cigarettes I had hidden. Mrs. Hudson probably told her where it was."

"Clever girl." John chuckled. "Come on Sherlock, you can live without them. Plus, you have your patches."

"I'm down to my last one." he says as he lowers his sleeve. "Oh God! I need another case!"

"You just solved the case yesterday. Please just for once, rest. Just come on and join us and I promise we can go out and buy a new box of patches. I'm pretty sure that you will have a new case very soon. Come on, I brought your favorite."

"Fine." Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where's Shirley?"

"She's at her grandmothers. Plus you can tell me how the case went. Besides, I am still your blogger." John said as he patted Sherlock's shoulder when he sat down on the table. "You are lost without your blogger."

Sherlock knew that was true, he even admitted it himself years ago. John has always been someone dear to him and would never contradict his wishes. Well, only when he thought it was convenient. Today, however, he was happy to see John. Even though Mary was always around, Sherlock grew fond of her, for she made John happy and she wasn't really that annoying. She always knew when to give Sherlock space. He also admired her bluntness; Mary can be brutally honest at times, especially when it comes to John's safety. She will always demand Sherlock to bring him back in one piece, and whenever things do happen, she will give these long sermons of how stupid they both acted. In some way, Mary reminded him of John and he liked her for it. Of course, he will never admit it to them.

As John and Mary ate, they listened to Sherlock's story of the Lucy Hope case. He told of the interviews he did with the boyfriend and with Lucy's best friend. He mentioned that the last person to see Lucy alive was her best friend. She said that she met with her at their favorite ice cream parlor and spoke for a bit, and then she left for home. He also investigated Lucy's phone, which her brother gave to Sherlock to see if it was helpful with the case, and analyzed the last text messages she received and sent. Most of the messages were romantic messages, probably from her boyfriend. The other messages, however, were a bit bizarre. They belonged to a number without an ID and they seemed to be somewhat friendly, but in some cases hostile. Probably a good friend and they got into a fight, but then shortly before her disappearance made amends. Nevertheless, there was one message that alarmed Sherlock, the last text message. It read: "Meet me at the park near your flat." The park was where Lucy was "killed". Sherlock then mentioned that he took the bullet and found that the bullet was shot from a .38 Revolver. He went to a hacker who owed him favor, to track down who owned a revolver five years ago. Only one name was familiar, a man named Thomas Smith, the father of Yvette Smith. Yvette was Lucy's best friend. Yvette and Lucy had the same feelings for a young man named Benedict. They often fought about their feelings towards him; even to the point of ending their friendship. Until one day, they made amends the same day Benedict confessed his love to Lucy. Yvette found out about it a week after. She was so angry, that she decided to take Lucy out of the picture. As he told them on how the case was solved, he mentioned on how he took Lucy to her family and that even Benedict came to see her.

"That is amazing," said Mary after swallowing her food, "to think he waited for that long."

"Yes, absolutely extraordinary," John agreed as he was about to take another bite of his food, "definitely going on my blog."

"I really don't see why he waited. Absolutely a waste of time. I mean, how would he know that she was still alive? Come on." Sherlock said as he took a small bite of fried rice.

"Well you know Sherlock, some people can't explain why they do the things they do. Sometimes we feel or think that we should do the things we feel that is right even if people don't think so." Mary explained.

"Well I don't see the logic in that. If a person tells him that his girlfriend was murdered or disappeared, the logic thing he should do is move on. No point in waiting for a dead woman." Sherlock remarked rolling his eyes. "Sentiment is just a waste of time."

"You probably just haven't found that person that might give you that spark. Well, maybe another Irene Adler." Mary teased.

"Not funny Mary." Sherlock said giving a serious gaze.

"Just kidding Sherlock. You should know better. Plus, I think that the only way you will have a relationship, is unless you find someone that is exactly like you. Now that would be a miracle." Mary laughed.

"I didn't feel anything but admiration for that Woman. She was clever, but sentimental. Now let's get one thing clear. I…DON'T…DO…RELATIONSHIPS. Waste of my time."

Mary rolled her eyes and chuckled at his remark. John did nothing but laugh at the way Mary messed with Sherlock. They always acted like brother and sister. It reminded him of how he and Sherlock used to argue. Those are very precious memories. He even knows that Sherlock himself enjoys arguing with Mary, for it amuses him. When Sherlock is bored, he doesn't mind having arguments with others, it entertains him. That is one of the reasons why Sherlock likes it when John brings Mary around.

They heard a knock behind them and they turned around to see Molly coming in the apartment with a plastic bag full of fingers on her hand.

"Hey guys! How are you? Just came by to drop off some fingers Sherlock needed for an experiment. Where do you need them Sherlock?" she said as she lifted the bag.

"Just leave them in the fridge Molly, thank you." Sherlock said pointing to the kitchen.

"How have you been Molly? Just got off work?" asked Mary.

"Oh no! Just on lunch break really. I have an assistant who takes care of things while I take a break. Tom is out of town for the week." Molly said as she places the bag in the fridge. "So sometimes I come by to check up on Sherlock. By the way, here you are." She places a box of nicotine patches on the table in front of Sherlock.

"Thank you Molly. So any new bodies?" Sherlock asks as he grabs the box.

"Just an older man. Died of a heart attack, nothing much. You're welcome to come and look at him if you want." She said as she sat beside Mary.

"I just might." Sherlock said with a smile.

"So want to join us for lunch?" John asked placing another plate on the table for Molly.

"Yes thank you. Ah, Lo Mein, that's Sherlock's favorite." She giggled as she served herself.

"Yeah we were trying to cheer him up since he finished the case. We figured he was bored." John said with a smile.

"Of course." Molly giggled, "Why else would I bring him a bag of fingers for him to experiment on?"

Everyone shared a laugh as Sherlock rolled his eyes with annoyance. He ignored them and tried to eat at least a bit of his lunch. Then they heard another knock. It was Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock noticed on the expression in her face that seemed that she came for help.

"Woo hoo. Don't mean to disturb your lunch, but I was wondering if you boys would help me with something." She asked shyly.

"What's up Mrs. Hudson?" asked John.

"Oh I'm having someone moving in on the flat upstairs and she needs help with her baggage."

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson but I am busy with an experiment at the moment. However, I'm sure John won't mind lending you a hand. Right John?" Sherlock said as he walked towards the kitchen searching for the bag of fingers.

_Pain in the neck. _John thought to himself. Even so, he stood up to help. "I'd be glad to help Mrs. Hudson. Where are the bags?"

"Downstairs dear."

John left the apartment and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"So who's moving in Mrs. Hudson?" asked Mary with curiosity.

"Oh this very lovely girl who just moved into London. She seems very charming. Reminds me a bit of Sherlock though. She kind of keeps to herself." Mrs. Hudson said in a low voice as Sherlock left to his room.

"Really? So is she like a detective too?" asked Molly.

"I asked her that, but she said no. She said she is working in the library part time."

"How did you meet her?" asked Mary.

"Well she came here actually asking for a room."

"Then why does she remind you of Sherlock?" asked Molly.

"Well, she kind of stands with her hands behind her back and she is very observant with her surroundings. She doesn't smile a lot, is very prudent and kind of finds you out. I mean when she first met me, she told me to be careful because I have a weak hip. I never told her about my hip. Then she started telling me about my life story."

"Wow, sounds like Sherlock alright," giggled Mary. "I would like to meet her."

"Even so she is very nice. Very polite. Well I'll leave you dears. I need to go ahead and give her the keys to the flat." Mrs. Hudson left the apartment and went upstairs as John was carrying four bags upstairs.

Sherlock comes back from his room and goes to the kitchen to look down on his microscope to observe one of the fingers that Molly brought him. Mary and Molly felt the need to bother Sherlock about the new neighbor that apparently reminds Mrs. Hudson of him. They thought it would be a fun opportunity.

"Wow Molly, another Sherlock living in Baker Street. What are the odds?" Mary said in a teasing voice.

"I know, I wonder if I will ever get to meet this person." Molly joined.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sherlock asked with his eyes still on the microscope.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson was just talking to us about your new neighbor. She tells me that she reminds her of you." Mary said with a playing voice.

"Don't be absurd Mary. There is no one like me. I am one of a kind." Sherlock said as he looked at her.

"Well you never know Sherlock. There have been people that are just like you, may I remind." Molly said crossing her arms.

"Oh please Molly, the only person who was close to that was Moriarty and I beat him. The same goes with the Woman. So we both know that not everyone can go up to my standards."

They later noticed a figure coming from the hall. When they turn to see the figure, they saw John coming in with a young girl on his side. She was dark haired, tan and short. She looked like a child. She was standing with her hands on her back and observed them all with curiosity. John introduced her to them, "Hey everyone, this is Athena Tavington the new neighbor."

"Hi nice to meet you." Mary and Molly said in unison. Athena stretched her hand to both and shook their hands.

"How do you do?" she said as she placed her hand on her back.

"Athena, this is Mary my wife, and this is Molly. Over there is Sherlock Holmes." John says as he pointed to the people in the flat. Athena bowed her head to all in salute.

"Nice to meet you all. So Molly, what hospital do you work in?" Athena asked Molly.

"I'm sorry?" Molly asked in surprise.

"You're a pathologist right? Which hospital do you work in?"

"How do you know I am a pathologist?"

"By the state of your hands, they seem to be paler than your arms. Your fingertips also seem to be partially wrinkly meaning that they were sweaty. So that tells me that you have been wearing latex gloves. Fabric gloves don't make you sweat as much as latex gloves. Mostly people who wear latex gloves work in a hospital, at first I thought nurse, but then you have the smell of formaldehyde and methanol. Those chemicals are usually used for embalming, therefore, pathologist. So which morgue or hospital do you work in?"

"Um…yeah…uh…I work in St. Bart's Hospital." Molly said in amazement.

"I always liked the study of the human body. I was sort of a biology major in high school. I would like to see your work one day Ms. Molly. Nice to meet you all." Athena said bowing her head once more before leaving.

Everyone stared at each other in amazement. Mrs. Hudson was right, she is like Sherlock. They all stared at Sherlock and saw the shocked expression on his face. For the first time in his life, he felt threatened. As he saw her standing beside John, he couldn't read her. It was just like the occasion he met Irene Adler, but this time it was different. Irene could deduct some points of him and John but not specifically just like this Athena person did with Molly. At first, he thought that this was a joke made by Mary, but her shocked expression told him that she was surprised as he is. There was a long awkward silence between them, until John broke it.

"Ok, well…um…yeah. So I guess we better clean up and get going. Mary, a little help?" he gestured towards the table and Mary followed him and helped him clean up.

"Right, well…I should better be going back to Bart's. I will see you later Sherlock. Are you still coming to look at the body?" Molly said as she put on her coat. Sherlock just nodded in response, his gaze still at the door. "Ok, um…see you later." Molly left the apartment. Sherlock's gaze moved from the door to the floor, still shocked about what happened. He slowly moved towards the living room and sat down on his chair, his gaze still at the floor. John and Mary finished cleaning and prepared themselves to leave. John gestured to Mary not to bother Sherlock of the matter, for he knows Mary's need to bother Sherlock. However, this time, he wanted to give him space, for it was a big shock for him to handle. Just a few minutes ago, he told Mary and Molly that the only people that were close to be like him were Moriarty and Irene. Now here is this girl who came out of nowhere and demonstrated skills that were identical to his. A lot of questions were running inside his head trying to find the answers, _Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she here? How is this possible?,_ but he couldn't seem to find the answers. He could not read her, even if she was standing there in front of him.

"I'll meet you downstairs babe." John told Mary as she walked out the door. He then turned to Sherlock, "Hey mate my lunch break is almost over, I better be heading back to the clinic but it was nice seeing you. We might visit you later if that's fine." Sherlock nodded in response, his hands bellow his chin as he was analyzing the questions in his head. "Right then…see you. Take care mate." He was about to turn to the door but was stopped by Sherlock when he called out to him.

"John," Sherlock said as he turned to look at John. "Was she real? Did this really happen?"

"Look Sherlock you seem tired…"

"John please don't play games with me. Tell me…"

"Yes Sherlock, she's real. It wasn't a joke or dream. It was real." John said with honesty. Sherlock didn't see any signs of a lie. With that, John turned and left the apartment while Sherlock placed his fingers under his chin once again and returned to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

As Molly walked out of Baker Street, she noticed that she still had 30 minutes left of her break. She figured it would be nice to visit the library since it was just 8 minutes away from Bart's Hospital. She wanted to find a nice romance novel to read for when she gets home. She arrived to the London Library and went to the fiction's section to find what new romance book would be good to read. Most of the romance books were teenage romance, which Molly always found to be very unrealistic. She loved Jane Austen stories, where the couple develops their relationship, instead of falling in love at first sight. However, she felt a little hypocrite on that since she fell in love with Sherlock the first time she saw him. After the fall, Sherlock was hiding around the world while keeping contact with her for 2 years. During that time, she learned to accept the fact that Sherlock did love her but only as a friend. For her, it was better to have him as a friend than not to have him at all. However, how she met Tom was similar to a Jane Austen story and now she is happily married. Everything was good for Molly. As she walked around the fiction aisle, she noticed from her peripheral vision a figure standing beside her.

"Ms. Hooper" said the figure, which made Molly jump in surprise. As she turned to see the figure, she saw Athena standing with her hands behind her back and a small smile on her face.

"Oh Athena! What a surprise to see you here. Oh…wait that's right. Mrs. Hudson did mention that you are working here." Molly said with a trembling voice.

"Yes. I see that you like fiction." Athena said without changing her position.

"Oh no just looking for a book to read that's all."

"Maybe I can help. I noticed when you entered the library that you were looking at the romance section. So what type of romance do you like? You can tell me, I won't analyze you like I did before. I noticed that it made you feel uncomfortable, do forgive me."

"Oh no it's ok. I have been analyzed before, it was just unexpected."

"Were you? By who?"

"You met him, well you didn't speak to him but you did see him, Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh is he the tall one with the dark curly hair?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. He was an odd fellow, very quiet. I might meet him personally one day. I just didn't have much time for introductions. Didn't want to be late for work."

"Of course. Oh which reminds me, I need to be heading off."

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you. However, do you still want a book? If you want, I can find one and give it to you personally. Just tell me which one you want."

"Um…sure if it's no trouble."

"Not at all Ms. Hooper." Athena said with a smile, "You can just give me your library card information and I will check it out for you. Just tell me where to meet you and I will drop it off in my free time."

"Well I do remember that you said that you wanted to see my work. How about you pass by in Bart's Hospital and you can see what I can do."

"That is true and I would love to see your work Ms. Hooper."

"Great. Well I'd better be heading out, but if you can find me any story of Jane Austen, that would be great. Here's my card number." Molly wrote down her library card number and handed it to Athena. She then walked out waving to Athena good-bye. Athena just smiled back and slightly bowed her head.

Molly called for a cab and told the driver to head to St. Bart's Hospital. As she sat in the back of the cab, she thought about her encounter with Athena. She really seemed to be very polite, yet very to herself. She really did seem to act like Sherlock, very sharp, observant and up to the point. The only difference was that she seemed to be a little friendlier. She wondered if she would be visiting Bart's often, because like Sherlock, she seemed to have a deep interest in her work, maybe even use the lab for experiments. That would be an interesting experience, to have two Sherlock's in her lab. Molly laughed at the thought, for she knew how that would be like. They would be fighting back and forth on opinions and for access to the lab. Yes, it was going to be a very interesting experience if that does happen.

She arrived to Bart's just in time to check back in to work. She paid the cabbie and stepped out. As she entered the lab, her assistant, Veronica, was packing up getting ready to leave. Molly went up to her office and grabbed her lab coat. As she was putting her coat on, she noticed a sad expression on Veronica's face.

"Veronica, are you ok?" Molly asked with concern.

"Oh hey Molly, no it's just that um…I just…had a break up." Veronica said with tears.

"Oh I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Molly…do you mind if I can have a few days off? I really don't feel so good."

"Yes, that's fine. I do hope that you feel better soon."

"Thanks Molly. I will come back soon, I promise." Veronica said while she wiped her tears. She packed up her things and left.

"Poor Veronica. I do hope she feels better. Well better go back to work." Molly said to herself as she prepared to fill the paper work on the elder man she did the autopsy on this morning. While filling her paper work, she heard the doors of the lab open. She looked up and saw Sherlock coming in with a fast pace, he seemed to be still upset about earlier. Molly decided not to bother him too much about it, so she just acted as she always does when he comes to visit the lab.

"Hello Molly, still have that body for me?" Sherlock asked as he took his scarf off.

"Yes. Just hold on one minute, I just need to finish this paper work. In the meantime, you are free to use the microscope." Molly responded as without taking her eyes off from the paper.

"Right. Thank you, Molly." Sherlock walked towards the storage to find some cultures he left weeks before he promised to continue to experiment on. When he came back, Molly took out the body of a Mr. William Cornwallis.

"Here you are. His name is William Cornwallis, died of a sudden heart attack." Molly said as she unzipped the bag revealing the corpse. Sherlock responded with a hum and nod while laying his cultures on the counter beside the microscope.

"I thought you wanted to do some studies or experiments on the body." Molly said.

"Oh I will. I plan to experiment on postmortem injuries as I did with the man with the riding crop. This time I want to see the injuries from a lead pipe. Would you kindly move him to the next room so I can conduct my experiment whenever I can find a led pipe? There are some around here right?" Sherlock asked as he turned to look at Molly.

"Um…yes…there…might be some in the basement." She said with a shocked expression. _That's a bit morbid. _She thought herself. However, she figured that it might be useful for a future case. Sherlock always mentioned to her that he experiments these details so that he would know when to use them when the time was right. That way he can know what killed the victim, since many criminals like to cover their tracks.

"Would you kindly fetch me some in different sizes? I would really appreciate it." He said with a smile and returned to his cultures that were beside the microscope. Molly rolled her eyes and returned to her paperwork. A second later Molly felt her phone vibrate. A huge smile appeared on Molly's face. Her brother from Cardiff sent her a message inviting her to her niece's birthday party.

"Do you remember my niece Teribethea?" Molly asked as she looked up to Sherlock.

"No I am not jealous?" he responded coldly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing, I mean…who's Teribethea?" he asked hoping for her to forget what he said.

"My niece Sherlock! Remember I told you I have a brother that lives in Cardiff and has a daughter."

"Oh yeah, that's right. What about her?" He said shaking his head.

"She's turning three next month."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah well, just wanted to let you know that I may not be available that time for I am going."

"But I need you here."

"Well I'm sorry but I will definitely not fail to go."

"Well then what am I suppose to do while you're gone." He said sternly as he stretched his arms on each side.

"I will let someone know that you will be here that way you won't have any problems. Plus, I know there will be someone to help you."

"All of the others are idiots. You are the only here who uses intelligence in your field." He said with a stubborn tone.

"Sherlock, be nice and thank you."

"It wasn't a complement Molly, it was a fact."

"Whatever." Molly giggled. Sherlock looked at her with an amazed expression on how Molly has gotten used to his manner. She doesn't take any offense on his statements even if they sounded rude. He remembered on how he hurt her feelings that Christmas party 4 years ago, a very sentimental Molly. Now, he sees a more confident Molly, who now knows Sherlock's real intentions. He smiled at the thought.

"You're welcome." He said giving her a kiss in the cheek. "I guess I can survive for a while. Maybe I can experiment on some body parts that I haven't looked at yet."

"See it won't be that bad. I will let you know when I will come back." She said with a smile as Sherlock put his gaze back to the microscope, nodding and humming in response. Molly laughed and went to her office to finish her paperwork.

A couple of hours past and Sherlock was still working on his cultures. It was around 6:30 p.m. He did, nevertheless, experimented on the body of Mr. Cornwallis about 20 minutes before. Molly found him three pipes in different sizes. Sherlock used them in different sections of the body depending on the size of the pipe. With the thin pine, he beat the calves; with the medium sized pipe, he beat the thighs; and with the thick pipe, he beat the back. He asked Molly to wait 24 hours to report him with the results.

As he was inspecting one of the slides he placed on the microscope, he heard the lab doors open and noticed a figure walking toward Molly's office. He did not change his position until he heard a familiar voice in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"Evening Ms. Hooper." It was a female's voice. Sherlock looked up to confirm his suspicions. It was Athena. She was standing in front of Molly's office door, holding a thick book on her right hand.

"Oh hey Athena!" Molly said with a surprised yet happy tone. "What's up?"

"I just came by to give you the book. I did say I would bring you the book at my free time." Athena said with a smile as she handed Molly the book. "The library closes at 5:30 on Wednesdays. So I figured I should come by and give it to you."

"Oh thank you." Molly said as she grabbed the book from Athena's hand.

"The Jane Austen books were all checked out, so I tried to find another book that would be similar to them. I brought you _Jane Eyre_. Have you read it before?"

"Well I've heard of it. Never had the chance to look at it. Is it any good?" Molly said with a smile. She then slightly looked back at Sherlock and saw a wide-eyed expression on his face. She felt very nervous of what he would do. He seemed annoyed.

"Yes, a brilliant piece of work. It has drama, love, a bit of humor and romance. I figured you would like it." Athena said with a smile when she noticed Molly's gaze.

"Well thank you, I will enjoy it." Molly looked back at Athena with a nervous look. She then tried to find a way to ease off her tense feeling. "I heard that there is a movie based on the story."

"Oh yes, I would recommend you to watch it once you finish reading the book. It is a very good one."

"I think I will." Molly smiled nervously. Sherlock was still staring at them with an intense gaze. Molly wondered why he would do that. He usually would just ignore visitors and go back to his work; however, she did remember the incident back at Baker Street. That was really not a good moment for Sherlock. Molly tried to find a way that she could tell Athena to come another time, but she beat her to it.

"Well I will take my leave," Athena said turning aside, "I see that you are busy."

"Oh no…"

"Yes we are very busy as you can see." Sherlock interrupted Molly, "So would you kindly find your way to the door? It would be really appreciated."

"Sherlock!" exclaimed Molly with anger. He did not change his expression or his position. She knew that Sherlock can be rude, but she never thought he would be that rude.

"It's quite alright Ms. Hooper. I was going to leave anyway." Athena said with half a smile while giving a stare to Sherlock.

"I am so sorry Athena. If you want, come by tomorrow when you have free time." Molly said embarrassed.

"I'd love to Ms. Hooper. That is if I am not intruding." Athena said as she turned to look at her.

"No, not at all." Molly said sternly giving Sherlock a serious face.

"Then I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night Ms. Hooper." Athena said slightly bowing her head. She then turned to Sherlock and nodded her head, "Mr. Holmes." Sherlock's gaze followed Athena as she walked towards the doors and left the lab.

"What the in the world was that about?! That was completely rude, even for you!" Molly yelled out wanting a good explanation from him.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Sherlock responded placing his gaze back to his cultures, trying to ignore the question.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Sherlock Holmes. The way you spoke to her. What did she do to you? She was just doing me a favor and she was about to leave knowing I was busy. You didn't have to explode on her like that."

"Molly please stop exaggerating. I only told her the truth of her observation. We were busy and I needed silence. I don't know why you make a big deal out of it, she seemed fine with it." He said with his eyes still on the microscope.

"That's not the poi…You know what forget it, just forget it. I can never understand you. I really don't know why it bothers you for her being…oh." She said as she turned to look at Sherlock, as if she found him out. "I see…"

Sherlock turned to look at her curiously. "What now Molly?"

"You are envious." She said with a smile.

"What are you babbling about Molly?"

"It all makes sense now. That explains why you said that you were not jealous. You thought I said Athena when I mentioned my niece's name."

"Don't be ridiculous Molly. I didn't say anything of the sort." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes you did. You have been acting strange ever since lunch. You feel jealous of Athena because she is smart like you and you feel threatened."

"Don't be stupid Molly. I don't see anything that great about her. Oh yes, finding and giving out books is a very threatening skill."

"Admit it Sherlock, you are jealous."

"I don't feel anything Molly. You know that I do not have emotions, I just think that she is suspicious."

"Suspicious? Come on Sherlock."

"Think of it Molly. She moves to Baker Street and meets all of us and once she does, she deducts you. Does that not sound suspicious to you? What if she is a criminal mastermind?"

"Really? Ok then, explain it to me. How did you figure she might be a criminal mastermind?"

Sherlock hesitated as he responded, "I…I don't know yet, but I will find out."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Sherlock. I think she is a very nice girl."

"Don't be so too sure Molly. I will find her out eventually. By God Molly, you're starting to sound more like John, it's annoying."

"Well I have been hanging out with him as you asked me to when you were gone remember." Molly giggled at his statement as she got back to her desk to finish her paperwork.

"True. Well I'm off Molly. Please text me the injury results on Mr. Cornwallis tomorrow." He said as he put on his coat. "Also, would you please kindly pick up my cultures and place them back to the storage? Thank you. Give Tom my regards." He smiled and winked.

Molly giggled and shook her head as he left the lab. She went and cleaned up all of Sherlock's items and stored them. _That man will be the death of me. _She thought to herself. She felt a spark of triumph as she remembered Sherlock's expression earlier when she figured him out. Sherlock actually feels jealous, even though he will never admit it, he does feel it. When it came to Irene Adler, it was admiration; when it came to Moriarty, it was a mix of admiration and hatred; however, with Athena, it's jealousy. Molly wondered what could have driven Sherlock to feel jealousy. Whatever it was, it must have been something interesting. Deep in her thoughts, Molly goes back to finish her paperwork.

It is around 7:30 p.m. in the night when Sherlock arrived to Baker Street. As he walked up the stairs, Mrs. Hudson stopped him.

"Hello dear. Coming back from the lab?"

"Yes Mrs. Hudson. A good night it was." He said with a smile.

"Well that's good. So what did you think of the new neighbor?" She asked with a cheerful tone.

"Quite an annoyance." He mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sherlock now that's not very nice. Luckily, she's not here to hear you say that. She really reminds me of you, I can imagine what she would say about you if she does hear you. Well I will leave you dearie, but do try to get along." She said tapping his arm and going towards her flat.

Sherlock stared up towards Athena's flat. He thought that this was a good opportunity to investigate more about her. He walked upstairs and stopped in front of her door. He picked on the lock and slowly opened the door. As he walked into the flat, he switched the lights on. The flat was decorated in a very sophisticated yet simple way. There two black couches with stools and in the middle of the room was a small wooden table with a laptop lying on top of it. A black tall lamp stood in between them. Black and grey curtains décor the windows and a keyboard piano stands in front of them. A tall half-empty bookshelf stands against the wall, filled with many true crime books. Notes piled up on top of the living room table beside the laptop; probably notes from the books she reads or research she does. He noticed that there are boxes still unopened. He decided to open them up and tried to find anything that can lead to her background. In one box, he mostly found more true crime books and music sheets. She must have not finished putting her books up. In a small box, he found cat toys; he felt curious for he hasn't seen a cat. In boxes with the words _Fragile _written on them, he found scientific equipment, such as gloves, goggles, dissecting knives, microscope slides, test tubes, pipets, flasks, tube holders, a tong, a test tube rack, a thermometer and a microscope.

"Nothing!" he shouted aloud in annoyance putting his hands on his hair. He couldn't seem to find anything suspicious. As he clenched his teeth, he looked at a door at the end of the flat close to the windows. It was her room door. He walked towards it and opened it. As he turned on the light, to his surprise, a cat jumped out of nowhere and scratched him on the face. He yelled out in pain, and turned around to see a black cat running to the living room. He breathed the pain out, ignored the cat, and kept on with his investigation. He looked around the room and saw that her room was decorated similarly to the living room. Her bed was decorated with black and grey sheets, with a wooden nightstand beside it. The windows had the same curtains from the living room. A wooden wardrobe faced the bed on the other side of the room besides the door. He walked towards the nightstand to investigate. In the first drawer, he found pain pills, cold medicine, tissues, an agenda, a pen, a small flashlight, a book light, and a small magnifying glass. In the second drawer, he found a black plastic binder with golden letters on it that read _Calder High School_. He opened it to see a diploma from Calder High School.

"Mytholmroyd, West Yorkshire. Well, I guess I will have a trip." He said with a smile as he stared at the diploma in triumph. He closed the binder and placed it back to the drawer. He then noticed a black box at the corner of the drawer. With curiosity, he grabbed the box. As he was about to open it, he heard a female voice from behind.

"Find anything you like Mr. Holmes." He turned around and saw Athena standing at the door, holding the black cat in her arms.

"Received an unhappy welcome I see." She said as she noticed small trickles of blood streaming down his left cheek. "Now Beethoven, that is not how we receive our guests. That was very rude." She said while scratching the back of Beethoven's ears, and then turned her gaze back at Sherlock. She slowly lets Beethoven down, her gaze still on Sherlock, and stands placing her hands on her back. "Is there anything that I can help you with Mr. Holmes?"

He cleared his throat trying to hide his embarrassment, but knew that Athena became aware of it when he saw her give a small smirk, and straightened himself. "Not at all. I was just on my way out."

"But I was just enjoying your company." She said sarcastically, and then slowly walked in Sherlock's direction. "First, you act hostile towards me. Now, you break in to my flat and search my belongings. How dull. What are you really looking for Mr. Holmes?"

"Why did you move to Baker Street?" he said looking down at her straight in the eye.

"It is the most affordable place I can find."

"There are other flats in London that have lower rent. Nice try."

"It is closer to the library."

"Not true. There are other flats in walking distance from the library, with lower rent and fancier than this one." He said as he looked down on his phone and then handed it to her so she can see the ads on the screen. "So you better stop with your pretenses and tell me why you are here."

"If you want to figure me out Mr. Holmes, deduct me." She said extending her arms and slowly stepping back so he can have a better look. "I insist."

He stared at her with intensity, trying to find any detail he can use to deduct her. She was of short stature, yet well proportioned. She had long dark wavy hair that flowed perfectly down to her shoulders. She had light hazel brown eyes that glittered when the light hit them, a button nose and smooth lips that were shaped like a bow. Her clothes were simple, cleaned and decent: jeans, a short-sleeved black button shirt and a white vest. The only jewelry she wore was two silver earrings. She did not seem to be wearing makeup, but her face was flawless as a smooth porcelain doll. He saw every detail of her, but he could not find anything that would deduct her. Like Irene, he was appalled that he could not figure her out. He hated not knowing. He shook his head taking the thought out of his mind and tried to focus.

"You are rather good on hiding your tracks. However, I am sure that you would not mind me looking in this box you keep hidden." He said pointing to the black box lying on the bed.

"No by all means go ahead. I have nothing to hide." She said with a slight smile.

"Very well." He said as he grabbed the box and opened it. He found old pictures and a small jewelry box. There was one picture of her and an older woman. Another picture was her and another girl that was about her age. The last picture was of two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked about ten and the girl was about five. He opened the jewelry box and found a silver necklace with a swirl pendant and inscriptions all over it. He placed the necklace back on the jewelry box and put it back in the black box, he did the same with the pictures. He then placed the black box on top of the bed.

"Well Mr. Holmes. Anything you would like to say?" she asked with a smile. Sherlock placed his hands behind his back and tried to describe what he discovered.

"The older woman in the picture is probably your grandmother, and the girl is your sister. The boy looks only slightly like you, I would say cousin."

"Impressive, however, a bit wrong." Sherlock looked shocked. "The older woman is indeed my grandmother, and the girl is my cousin. I did not grow up with any siblings. The boy is not my cousin, but a childhood friend."

Sherlock felt as if someone had stabbed him. _There is always something I miss! _He thought as he pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't feel so defeated yet. You still haven't said anything about the necklace." Athena said trying to encourage him.

Sherlock gave out a sigh and calmed himself. "A present that is of great importance to you. You don't wear it much for the fear of losing it, so you use it on special occasions. Probably a present from someone very dear to you when you made an accomplishment. Possibly graduation or the time when you got your first job."

"Very good." Athena smiled, "My grandmother gave it to me when I graduated college and got my first job as a secretary in a family business. Didn't last long. I thought it was too boring. I like a job where my brain is used. Also, my boss's wife was very annoying and stupid. Never shut up."

Sherlock nearly gave a smirk, but resisted. He could never show that he found her amusing. _Keep your head focused! _He thought to himself. He can't let her charms distract him off the matter. He fell for that once with Irene, he won't fall for it this time.

"I will admit you have an impressive talent Mr. Holmes. You are brilliant as people say you are." Athena said as she slowly walked towards him, "I do hope that someday we can be friends." Standing in front of each other, their eyes were locked on each other. They stood still as if they were hypnotized and lost. Athena broke the silence, which made Sherlock jump a bit.

"Well Mr. Holmes, I did enjoy your visit. Would you kindly find your way to the door? I would really appreciate it." Athena said taking a step back to give him space.

Sherlock cleared his throat and was about to leave, but stopped to step closer to Athena giving a threatening stare. "I don't know what your scheme is, but I will find you out sooner or later."

Athena only smiled in response. "Good night Mr. Holmes. Oh and do clean the wound on your cheek. A cat's scratch can be bad for your health if you don't take care of it." Sherlock pursed his lips and left the flat.

He entered his flat and slammed the door with great force. He removed his scarf and coat with annoyance, throwing them randomly. He walked around the flat, his body fidgeting with anger. He hated how she acted so calm and collected; so innocent, then again so does any criminal. He also hated himself for finding her amusing of her sarcasm, on how he found her appearance to be astonishing and how he thought of how clever she can be on hiding her tracks. _No! No! She's trying to trick you don't you see! _He thought to himself. He can't lose focus now, he has to figure her out; find her secrets. However, he did notice something strange about the way she walked and stared at him when she said she hoped to be friends. Her eyes were focused, intense and familiar. He's seen that look before.

"Tomorrow I will take a trip to West Yorkshire and see what I can find," he sighed trying to calm himself, "and pay a visit to your old childhood home. I will find you out Ms. Tavington." He gave out a wicked smile and sat down searching information on his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock arrived around 9:00 a.m. to the village of Mytholmroyd, West Yorkshire. It was a lovely country town, with many cottage buildings. This is the childhood home of Athena Tavington. Sherlock stepped out of the train and lifted his coat collar. He called a cab and gave him an address. His stop was Calder High School. Sitting in the back of the cab, Sherlock was getting prepared to meet the headmaster of the school. He decided to act as Athena's psychiatrist, asking questions of her past in order to find a way to help her. He called Mycroft last night to help him create false credentials. He thought of good questions to ask the headmaster and if he is lucky, to her family members that still live there. He might need to ask the headmaster if any family members still lived in Mytholmroyd.

He arrived to Calder High School. It was a very nice looking school, like a private school almost. A tall glass building in the middle of a forest like garden with tall pine trees and bushes. It was fancier on the inside. He approached to some senior students who were sitting in the reception room. "Excuse me can any of you direct me to the headmaster's office?"

The students looked at Sherlock giving him a weird look. Only one student spoke. He was tall, pale, with curly brown hair. "Yes sir. Follow me." He led Sherlock to the Student Services room that was across the theater. "Just talk to the secretary and she will lead you to the headmaster."

"Thank you very much young man." He said with a smile and a nod. The student smiled back and left to class once the bell rang. Sherlock then approached the secretary. "Good morning. I am here to see the headmaster."

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. The name is Sherlock Holmes. I called this morning."

"Ok. Just have a seat. He will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you so much." He said with a smile. He sat for 30 minutes until he saw a man coming from the hall. He was wearing a black suite with a tie and shiny black shoes that were recently polished. He had strands of gray on the sides of his head and wore thick glasses. A tag was hanging from the left side of his suite, stating his name and position. It said: _Edward Smith, Headmaster. _He walked towards Sherlock stretching his arm so he could shake his hand. Sherlock stood up giving a smile back to the man and politely shook his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Holmes." The headmaster said with an excited tone.

"Good morning. Thank you for having me today in such short notice." Sherlock said giving him a polite nod.

"Oh no, it is no trouble Mr. Holmes. I am here at your service." He said as he stretched out his arm leading Sherlock to his office. "So what can I help you with Mr. Holmes?" He asked as he sat on his desk.

"Well as you know Mr. Smith, I spoke to you on the phone, notifying you that I am a psychiatrist and I treat one of your former students." Sherlock explained when he sat on the chair opposite to the headmaster.

"Ah yes that's right. I got her file right here." The headmaster said as he grabbed a folder that was sitting on the desk in front of him. "Ms. Athena Tavington. She was a brilliant student. Always the top of her class and never missed a day. However, her grades did lower around her junior year, but got back up in her senior year."

"Did she ever have good relationships with her professors?"

"Oh yes. Especially with her Biology teacher, Mrs. Brown. Biology was her favorite class."

"Did she participate in school activities?"

"Yes. She was in the book club and head of the biology club. She even participated in school plays and musicals. She really was a talented and model student. Never caused trouble to anyone."

"Yet you mentioned at one point that her grades faltered. Was she ever bullied? Bullying can sometimes cause student's concentration to falter."

"Mr. Holmes, Calder High School is an anti-bullying facility. If she was bullied, I would have known."

"So she never had any rivalries with any other students?"

"Not really. She was loved by all students. However…" Sherlock noticed that the headmaster had uneasy expression when he answered the question.

"Mr. Smith, I am not here to ruin your school's reputation. I am here because I need to help Ms. Tavington. I need your help to reach that goal. If there is something that you know, please tell me, for it can be a piece of important information."

The headmaster took a deep breath. "There was a disappearance a long time ago of a young student. Her name was Julie Turpin. Athena was very good friends with her. When she found out about her death, Athena got depressed for a while." He paused and gave Sherlock a serious look. He seemed like he wanted to finish the conversation, yet he felt that he had to say something. "There is something else. However, I am not free to share this information with you. The only thing I can say is that it involved the imprisonment of other students."

"So you lied to me about her being bullied." Sherlock said with a stern tone.

"No Mr. Holmes, she was not bullied." The headmaster said; a knot forming in his throat. "It was worse than being bullied. But once again, I am not free to say."

"I completely understand. In my profession, I am not free to speak of any personal information of my patients." Sherlock said in disappointment. "However, am I allowed to ask you if any of her family members still live in Mytholmroyd?"

"You may as long it is for her good."

"I can assure you it is. I am only here on professional terms. I am here because I want to help her, for she won't let me."

The headmaster nodded his head in consideration. "She still does have some relatives that live in here in Mytholmroyd. I was their next-door neighbor when Athena still lived here. I will find you the address if you wish."

"Yes please. That would be really helpful." Sherlock said with an appreciative tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London, Molly sat in her office talking on the phone with Tom. He always called her after lunch. "Yes darling. I miss you so much. Well it is getting busy now in here. I just received a new body and I know it sounds gross but the police came by recently. It is very sad. Well my love I will let you go. I hope you enjoy your day. I'll call you tonight. Bye." With that, she hanged up the phone giggling.

It was indeed a very busy day in Bart's Hospital for Molly. Lestrade came today telling her that a young man was found dead in his apartment by his sister. He apparently committed suicide shooting himself on his left temple. The victim's name is Julian Freeman; he was 32 years of age, had short dark hair, medium build and pale skin. Molly just needed to confirm the autopsy and fill in the paperwork for Lestrade. As she was putting on her gloves, she heard the lab doors open. She saw the figure of Athena coming in with a smile.

"Athena! How nice to see you." Molly said as a big smile appeared on her face. "So you have the day off today?"

"Afternoon Ms. Hooper." Athena said with a small smile and with her hands placed on her back. "Actually, I had the morning shift today, so I have all afternoon free."

"Oh that's lovely." Molly said as she hopped in a cheery mode. "So now you get to see me work." Athena only responded with a smile. Molly then thought of an idea. "Wait a tick, how about you assist me with this autopsy I'm about to do."

"Well I am not so sure about that Ms. Hooper. I might get in trouble." Athena said slightly shaking her head.

"No of course not, I am giving you permission." Molly insisted with a smile. "Do you have experience with dissecting bodies? Or do you have knowledge of the human anatomy?"

"Yes on both. Biology and Anatomy were my majors in high school and in college."

"Well then you will be my assistant today. Oh and one more thing Athena. Please call me Molly."

"As you wish, Molly." Athena said giving a smile. Molly then pointed her to where she could obtain a lab coat and latex gloves. Molly unzipped the bag to reveal the body of the former Julian Freeman. While Athena began to dissect the body, Molly studied the state of the bullet wound that was on the left temple of the body. Molly felt a bit of joy as she watched Athena work with passion. She felt like she was working with a friend instead of a partner or assistant. She did enjoy working with Sherlock, but he always kept to himself. Athena seemed to work along with Molly instead of going in a separate way. Athena would always ask for the tools with politeness and would make sure to ask Molly if she was doing it right. They even shared good laughs. However, it all stopped when Athena changed her expression as she was inspecting the body's heart. She looked at Molly with a questioning look.

"Molly, um…there seems to be an anomaly in the person's heart, as well as the outside of the body."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked curiously.

"You were told that the victim died of a self-inflicted wound."

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Well I did notice earlier that you made a doubting expression as you examined the wound. May I ask why?"

"Well the edges of the wound are not swollen which doesn't make sense. It would mean that it was…" Molly stopped staring at Athena with shock.

"Post-mortem." Athena finished the sentence for her.

"How can it be? There are no signs of struggle, which that does say that he did committed suicide."

"Yes it does seem that way, but like I said before, I noticed an irregularity in the heart." Athena said as she pointed to Molly what she discovered. "There are slight signs of paralysis in the skeletal muscles, indicating that they were relaxed or weakened. The same symptoms can be found in the cardiovascular system, which can have caused a change in the rhythm of the heart." Molly observed as Athena points out what she means.

"Yeah I see. That is strange." Molly said feeling uneasy.

"Molly, I think we need to do some blood tests to make sure, because if this is correct, the victim did not die from a bullet wound. This man died from a cardiac arrest."

"That's what it looks like. The bullet wound is definitely not swollen and there are no signs of blood clots. Fortunately, I did draw some blood from the victim's body before I went to lunch. But why blood tests?"

"I noticed tiny punctured wounds in his forearm coming from a hypodermic needle. However, I did make a distinction from the one's you did when you drew his blood. They have a bright reddish color indicating they were there before death."

"Well his medical records did say that he suffered from diabetes type 2." Molly said as she looked at the victim's medical records. "Do you think insulin overdose?" She asked looking back at Athena.

"No, insulin overdose can cause rapid heartbeats but not the weakening of the muscles, which is what puzzles me." Athena said as she slightly shook her head. "Something else must have been injected in his system."

"True. Well there is enough blood to do several tests." Molly said as she turned to go to the storage room.

"We have a lot of work to do then." Athena said as she followed Molly to the storage room.

* * *

Back in Mytholmroyd, Sherlock arrived to the house of Athena's living relatives. It was a small cozy brick house with a red door. Green vines grew on the wall and bushes with violet flowers planted on the corners. Sherlock approached the door and knocked four times. A young girl opened. She was petite, pale, and had short dark hair. She looked a little bit like Athena, however, she was taller. He remembered her face from the picture he found in Athena's box.

"Can I help you sir?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Yes, good afternoon. My name is Sherlock Holmes, I am a psychiatrist." Sherlock said as he stretched out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes." The girl said as she shook Sherlock's hand. "I'm sorry but…um…May I ask what you are looking for?"

"Oh yes, I am so sorry, how rude of me. I am looking for the family of Athena Tavington." Sherlock said as he took out a small notebook, reading the content that was written on it.

"Yes I am her cousin. My name is Lauren Tavington. I did not know that Athena was seeing a psychiatrist."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lauren. I have been treating Athena for a couple of days now and she doesn't seem to open up. I am here to see if you can help me with that."

"Right, well pardon me Mr. Holmes, but I would like to see credentials. I want to see that you are who you say you are."

"Not a problem." He smiled as he reached for his coat pocket and slipped out his wallet and credentials. "Here you go Miss." Sherlock said with a smile as he handed the papers to Lauren. Lauren read the papers carefully to confirm that they were legitimate.

"Do forgive me Mr. Holmes. I like to be cautious." Lauren said as she handed back the papers to Sherlock. "Please, come in." She took a step back for Sherlock to come in.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Tavington." Sherlock said as he slowly stepped inside the house. The inside of the house seemed very simple decorated yet very sophisticated. The walls were painted in beige color. There was a wooden chimney furnace and the windows had white curtains. A wooden table stood in the middle of the living room surrounded by light brown sofas. Sherlock thought it looked welcoming and warm.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Holmes?" Lauren asked as she closed the door.

"Oh yes I would love some, thank you." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Have a seat." Lauren said as she walked towards the kitchen. Sherlock looked around the room and sat down. He saw a lot of pictures hanging from the wall, many of them were of Athena with her grandmother. There were some pictures of her with Lauren as well.

"So do you live on your own Ms. Tavington?" Sherlock asked as he kept looking around.

"Yes. Well my parents live about 20 minutes away, but I do live in this house by myself. My grandmother died just a few months ago." Lauren said coming back from the kitchen with a tray.

"So you inherited this house."

"No, Athena did, but she said that I could live in it, since she said she wanted to move to London." Lauren said as she poured tea into a cup. "She said she needed some time away from here to clear her head. The death of our grandmother hurt her very deeply. Grandma was practically her mother. After all she did raise her. Would you like some sugar?"

"Yes, two please. So she lend you the house?"

"Yeah, until she feels comfortable to come back. She even said that we can live together once she does. She and I are very close. That is why I find it very odd that she didn't tell me she was seeing a psychiatrist." Lauren said as she handed Sherlock a tea cup and sat down on the sofa opposite to him.

"Thank you. I was hired very recently. I was appointed to her from her job. Her superiors said she seemed to keep to herself and barely speaks with her peers. So they asked for my help." He said as he took a small sip from his cup.

"I see." Lauren looked at him curiously. "So how can I be of service?"

"Well I am here to find any information on her background, that way I know how to help her. Like I said I have been treating her for the past few days and she doesn't really open up to me much. She just sits and stares."

"I see. Well that doesn't surprise me. Athena always kept things to herself. I mean back then she usually was very cheery."

"How long was it when she started to shut herself?"

"Ever since high school. It was hard for her, people usually would make fun of her because she was very clever. Some girls would shout out "nerd" every time she walked around near them."

"I was earlier in Calder High School. The headmaster told me that she was never bullied. That she was a beloved student."

"Oh yeah she was. Just not with popular girls. However, that did change when she became friends with Julie Turpin."

"How did they meet?"

"Through Biology class. Julie and Athena were picked to be lab partners. They were friends ever since. Athena really took it hard when she died. That was when she changed, she barely spoke to anyone." Lauren gave a small smile in the corner of her lips. Then Sherlock noticed a change in her expression. She looked sad. "There was even a time where she tried to solve her murder. See she was always into that stuff, solving mysteries. She would read like two books a week about murder mysteries. She could never solve it." Sherlock cocked his head in curiosity. He noticed that her eyes began to have a reddish color and she shook her head slowly. She looked as if she was torn apart.

"Something happened." Lauren looked at him curiously when he spoke. "The headmaster told me that something horrible happened to her that involved other students. Did it have something to do with Julie?" Lauren seemed offended at the statement.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked with an angry tone.

"Because I want to help her." Sherlock said trying to look sincere. "I promise that she will not know of this. I just want to how I can help her to let go of the anger she is holding. Please, will you help me?" Lauren started to sob painfully. Sherlock handed her the tissue he had on his hand and placed a hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Lauren calmed herself.

"Julie had nothing to do with it, but Athena's trying to solve her murder did." Lauren looked at Sherlock with sadness.

"Go on." Sherlock said trying to encourage her.

"One evening, around maybe 5 p.m., she left to go to Hebden Bridge down Crown Street in order to retrace the steps that Julie Turpin took the night she disappeared. Every day, after school, she would repeat this routine. She told me it might help her to have an idea of how the events might have had occurred. She first went to the Spar supermarket, after that she walked into Crown Street, then stopped at Holme Street where Julie found her mom with a friend. However, that night she took a different path. Instead of coming back home as she always did, she went to the Rochdale Canal to see if she can find anything that would connect her to the murder. That was her biggest mistake." Lauren chocked in a sob, but took a deep breath. "As she walked around the canal, she was surrounded by five men in masks. They jumped her and took her to an isolated area. They stripped her, tied her wrists with ropes and duct taped her mouth. They held her down and took turns raping her almost to death." Tears began to stream down on her cheeks. She then continued in between sobs. "She was later found by a couple that were taking a walk. They heard a low mumble behind the trees and found her lying on the ground naked and bruised. She could barely move."

Sherlock held Lauren's hands in order to comfort her and gave her a light smile. "I am very sorry." Sherlock felt shocked of what happened next. Lauren wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried on his shoulders. He did not know how to react, but he hugged her back. "There, there. It's alright. Let it out." He patted her head gently. Lauren then began to feel calmer. She slowly parted from Sherlock and wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It was just a terrible night for the family. She just looked destroyed when we saw her in the hospital. We thought she wasn't going to make it. I mean she took a nasty beating. She was in the hospital for weeks."

"Did she ever found out who the perpetrators were?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes. She said she recognized the voices and also a piece of jewelry that one was wearing. It was a class ring."

"Who were they?" Sherlock began to feel disturbed.

"They were jocks in our school. Rugby players. They never liked Athena. She would always report them to the headmaster every time they would bully someone. Athena helped bullied students. Also, they always cheated on test, made pranks on the professors and lie about why they would be late for class. Athena would always figure them out."

"I see." Sherlock said as he straightened himself. "The boys were arrested the next day?"

"Yes," Lauren smirked, "Athena gave the names to the police once she woke up. That girl had the strength of a horse. We did ask the headmaster not to tell the school what happened."

"He kept his promise for he did not tell me. He just said something horrible. He's a good man for protecting your cousin's reputation." Sherlock said with a smile to comfort Lauren. She smiled back, but then frowned.

"Athena was never the same though. She would not speak to anyone except me and grandma. In school, she barely did her work, she wasn't paying attention as she used to. She just isolated herself from everyone." She said shaking her head. "Until one day, grandma told her that she has to learn to let go of things, for it was not healthy to let herself suffer. Grandma always encouraged Athena to do her best and to reach her goals." Lauren gave a small smile at the last statement. Sherlock smiled back. He then felt his phone vibrate. He reached on his pocket and took his phone out. A text message from Molly appeared on the screen.

_Come to Bart's. I found something very unusual in a body that I just examined.-MH _

Then another message, again from Molly.

_You might be interested.-MH_

Sherlock then placed his phone back to his pocket and smiled to Lauren. "Thank you for your time Ms. Tavington. You really have been very helpful. I feel more confident that I can help Athena to be at peace." He said as they stood up. "Don't worry, this secret I will keep. No one will ever know, not even Athena. Just promise me that you will not inform her that I was here. She would just shut herself even more."

"I won't. Thank you Mr. Holmes." Lauren smiled and sniffed. "Promise me that you will do everything possible to help her."

"I promise." Sherlock smiled. He shook her hand and bowed his head in respect, then left the house. As he walked away from the house, Sherlock began to breathe deeply. A knot began to form in his throat. He noticed he began to feel the same way he did when he came back from the "dead", when he told John that he was still alive. He felt guilt. Athena went through something horrible, something that no human being should go through. He shook the thought out of his head and decided that he should leave Athena alone, for now. Right now, he had to go back to London and investigate a body that Molly has for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock arrived to Bart's Hospital around 7:30 p.m. He entered the lab with excitement to see Molly's interesting findings. However, as he entered the lab, he was surprised to see Athena standing beside Molly and the body. He was more surprised to see her wearing a lab coat, curious to know if she works in the hospital as well. _That's not important right now. _He thought to himself. Right now, he might have another case.

"Hello Molly. Sorry I'm late. I was out of town at the moment." Sherlock said trying to keep calm. He then looked at Athena and nodded his head in salute. "Ms. Tavington." Athena nodded her head back.

"It's ok Sherlock, we're glad you came." Molly said as she handed Sherlock a folder with medical test result papers in them. "You will be interested in what we found."

"We?" Sherlock asked giving Molly a curious look.

"Athena and I did the autopsy together." Molly said shyly. Sherlock only responded with a nod.

"Cardiac arrest? If he did die of a cardiac arrest why would you give this to me?" Sherlock sounded disappointed. "His death has already been confirmed."

"Well that's the thing Sherlock. It was presumed that he committed suicide because he has a bullet wound on his left temple." Molly said as she showed Sherlock the bullet wound. She felt relief once she saw a spark of interest in Sherlock's expression.

"So how did you discover of the cardiac arrest?" Sherlock asked as he read the papers.

"Oh I didn't. Athena was the one who found that out." Molly said with a smile. Sherlock turned his look to Athena with shock. Athena, with a scalpel in her hand, started to point to Sherlock what she discovered.

"See as I studied the organs of the body, I noticed some anomalies in the heart. Some of the skeletal muscles had slight signs of paralysis indicating that they were either relaxed or weakened, as well as the cardiovascular system. We then learned that Mr. Freeman suffered from diabetes type 2, for I noticed small punctured wounds on his forearm that came from a hypodermic needle."

"So you figured it was an insulin overdose. Well it isn't, because an insuli…"

"An insulin overdose can cause rapid heartbeats but not the weakening of the muscles, I know." Athena interrupted. Sherlock blinked his eyes in amazement.

"Then why call me if you know this." Sherlock said sternly as if he was offended.

"Because as we did the blood tests to see if something else was injected in his system," Athena said as she took the folder from Sherlock's hands. She then searched for the test result page and pointed to Sherlock its content, "we found traces of high potassium ion levels. Insulin is used to shift or balance potassium levels not increase them."

"Of course, high potassium levels can change the electrophysiology of the heart, causing cardiac arrhythmia, in the end causing a cardiac arrest. In which, it is impossible for the victim to have taken an insulin overdose." Sherlock said with his eyes wide open.

"Exactly." Athena said sharing Sherlock's excitement. "Molly also found that the bullet wound was not swollen. There were no signs of infection or blood clots, meaning that the bullet wound was postmortem." Sherlock hummed with a pleasant feeling. "There is only one problem though." Athena pointed.

"What would that be?" Sherlock asked looking at Athena with interest.

"We discovered that whatever was injected in his bloodstream is untraceable, for we cannot seem to find out what it is."

"Brilliant!" Sherlock said with excitement, a wide smile appeared on his face. "Another case, oh it is Christmas again. This is just brilliant!" He exclaimed as he placed his hands on Athena's face and kissed her forehead. As he realized what he did, his eyes opened widely filled with embarrassment. Athena was shocked just as he was; her eyes studying him with a questioning look. He slowly parted his hands from her face, cleared his throat and straightened himself. "Excuse me. However, good work Ms. Tavington."

"Thank you Mr. Holmes." Athena said feeling awkward. Sherlock then turned his look on Molly.

"This is an incredible find Molly, thank you so much for telling me. Call Lestrade and let him know of the situation and inform him that I will be in his office."

"Right away." Molly said with excitement as she ran to her office to call Lestrade leaving Athena and Sherlock alone. Sherlock smiled at Athena as he took his phone out from his coat pocket.

"Excuse me." He said as he looked down, dialed a number and placed the phone on his ear. "Hello John. Yes, I'm fine. So I'm here at Bart's and Molly found something very interesting. We got a case!" He paused, his smile turned into a frown. "Why not?" Another pause. "I understand. Right, give my regards. Good night." He hanged up his phone and made a disappointed look.

"Just called Lestrade," Molly said as she came out from her office, "he said that he waits for you."

"Right, thank you." Sherlock smiled. "Molly, would you like to accompany me on this one? John said he won't make it, Shirley is sick."

"Oh I'm sorry Sherlock. I have to stay late tonight, I have papers to fill in." Molly said with an apologetic tone. Sherlock pursed his lips but remained calm in order not to offend Molly.

"That's fine. It's not the first time I have solved cases alone." Sherlock said trying to sound positive. Molly felt bad because she knew Sherlock preferred to work with an assistant. He never liked working alone. She then looked at Athena, who was standing still between them. She smiled as she thought of an idea that might work.

"Sherlock, how about you take Athena with you?" Molly smiled. Sherlock and Athena gave her a shocked look, as if she was acting crazy.

"Are you serious?" Sherlock and Athena said in unison.

"Yeah why not? She can help you out, just as she helped me with the autopsy." Molly said as she rocked side to side. "You said she did a good job Sherlock."

"Yes she did, she did a very good job. That is not the point Molly, the point is…."

"He is right Molly. There is no way we can work together." Athena interrupted raising her eyebrows with her eyes wide open as she slowly moved her head side to side. Sherlock looked at her curiously; another familiar gesture.

"Oh both of you are acting silly. Sherlock do you prefer to work alone or have an assistant? You know very well that no one in Lestrade's department will work with you." Molly pointed out. Sherlock pursed his lips in annoyance, but he knew that was true. He looked at Athena as he meditated on Molly's statement. He knew that Athena would be a perfect assistant. She was quiet, calm, kept her distance, observant and was very clever. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to have her help out in one case at least. He nodded slightly and stared at Athena's eyes.

"Athena," he said with a half smile, "would you like to assist me in solving this case?"

"Well…I'm… not sure if you want me to, Mr. Holmes." Athena said as she crossed her arms. "I thought you would feel uncomfortable if I was around."

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I figure that this would be a good opportunity to make amends." Sherlock said hoping for her to accept the proposal; his conversation with Lauren came back to his head.

Athena blinked her eyes in amazement and smirked. "Well Mr. Holmes that is certainly a change of heart." Again, Sherlock felt as if he's seen that expression before. His thought was interrupted as he heard a change in Athena's voice. "However, I think that it will be an interesting experience working with you. I like the sense of adventure. Just lead the way."

"With pleasure." Sherlock said giving a cocky smile. Athena took off the lab coat and threw the gloves on the trash can and followed Sherlock as he led the way. As they walked out the lab, Sherlock couldn't help to think back at Athena's movements. They were so familiar, he felt as if he met someone that had the same gestures. But Sherlock thought that he might be a little paranoid of the matter, so he decided to let it go until further notice. Right now he had a case to solve.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at Lestrade's office around 8:00 p.m. Sherlock noticed a confused expression on Lestrade's face as he saw Athena walked in with him. He smiled at the gesture. Then he began to think how humorous it would be to see Athena humiliate Donovan if she was working that night. Placing the thought aside, Sherlock began to focus on the important matter.

"Hello Gavin." Sherlock said with a smile as he sat on the chair opposite to him.

"It's Greg!" Greg said annoyed, still looking at Athena with curiosity. He then turned to look at Sherlock. "So what is this about? Molly called telling me that there is something very unusual with the body we brought her earlier."

"Yes. It is not suicide it is murder." Sherlock said in a flash.

"Really? Now how did you figure that out? Because he had a gun on his hand and a bullet hole on his head." Sherlock only smiled and moved his head on the side in Athena's direction. Lestrade's gaze followed. Athena recognized this as Sherlock's signal for her to explain the situation.

"I worked the autopsy with Molly Hooper and I found signs of a cardiac arrest." Athena explained as she took out the autopsy result papers and handed them to Greg. "We ran some blood tests and found traces of high potassium levels causing the heart to fail. We discovered punctured wounds on his arm coming from a hypodermic needle, which means that something was injected in his system before he was shot. Somebody injected a chemical that can be untraceable, and covered his tracks by shooting him in the head after he died."

"Now how can you prove this? There were no signs of a struggle." Greg said with a questioning look.

"The victim suffered from diabetes type 2, which requires for the patient to inject insulin in his system. Therefore, the killer must have switched the medication bottles or the killer was someone very close to the victim trusting the killer to inject him." Athena handed him pictures of the victim's arm showing the injection wounds.

"Who is she?" Greg asked Sherlock.

"Greg, meet Athena Tavington. She is my neighbor. She lives on the flat above mine." Sherlock said with a smile. Lestrade nodded with confusion.

"So do you confirm with what she says?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I do. I have seen the body myself and Molly supported her theory. I suggest you do the same."

"I don't know Sherlock." Greg said in doubt.

"Come on Greg, would I ever lie to you?"

"Maybe." Greg exclaimed nodding his head. He then sighed. "Well not when it comes to a case. God help me. Alright then, but you better be right. What do you need?" Sherlock was going to answer but was interrupted by Athena.

"Did you collect any insulin bottles from his flat?"

"Yes we did."

"May we have some of them? It might help us to find a match on the chemical that's on the victim's bloodstream. Apparently it's untraceable. if we get a sample of the bottles it might give us a lead." Athena asked politely yet sternly. Sherlock smirked at how Athena seemed very eager to solve the case.

"Alright." Greg said, still puzzled with Athena's presence. He then turned his gaze on Sherlock. "Anything else?" Sherlock answered this time.

"Yes, we need access to his flat."

"Fine. But I am going with you just to make sure you don't mess it up if it is a crime scene."

"No problem." Sherlock smiled. Greg stood up and got his coat and car keys. He then stopped to introduce himself to Athena.

"Forgive me about earlier that was rude of me. I'm Greg Lestrade."

"Nice to meet you. Athena Tavington." She said as she shook his hand. "I understand. You've never seen me before, so it is normal to act that way." Greg smiled at Athena.

"Right. Well, after you miss." Greg said as he stretched his arm. Athena smiled and passed him. Sherlock then stood beside Lestrade, his hands in his coat pockets. Sherlock noticed a smile on Lestrade's face.

"What?" Sherlock asked tilting his head.

"She reminds me of you." Greg said, smiling as he saw Sherlock rolling his eyes in annoyance. "The only difference is she's nicer. You might want to learn a thing a two from her."

"Shut up Greg."

Greg laughed as he closed the door behind them. Greg approached his secretary asking her to get someone to find the insulin bottles he collected from the victim's flat earlier this morning and to meet him there. He then met Sherlock and Athena outside the parking lot.

* * *

Once they arrived to the victim's flat, Athena was the first one to get out of the car with haste. Sherlock and Greg shared a look; however, Sherlock gave a smile a while after. Greg, on the other hand, just smirked at the gesture. _This will be fun. _Greg thought to himself.

"Two Sherlock's in action." Greg teased. "This I got to see."

"Don't make jokes Greg." Sherlock said in annoyance. "Not really your area right now."

"Do hurry up." Athena protested. Greg unlocked the door and let them in. The victim's flat was very organized. It had only one pea-green sofa, a TV standing opposite to the sofa on top of a wooden cabinet. On the other side of the room, in front of the door, there was a small dining table. At the end of the flat, was the kitchen, a small bathroom and the bedroom.

"He was found sitting here," Greg pointed to a chair in the dining room, "with a gun in his hand."

"Athena, you check the bedroom, and the kitchen. See what you can find." Sherlock instructed. Athena nodded her head and searched for clues. Then Sherlock noticed a silver necklace hanging on her neck. It was the same one he saw last night in her jewelry box. _Curious. _He thought to himself. Then began to focus on the living room. Greg stood beside the front door crossing his arms as he watched Sherlock scatter around the room with his small magnifying glass searching every detail. A while after, a young officer arrived with a plastic bag on his hand. He handed it to Lestrade and left. Athena came back to the room, with a small grey box on her hand, at the same time Sherlock finished his observation.

"So Athena," Sherlock said as he straightened himself, "what have you concluded?"

"Well Lestrade, it is definitely murder." Athena stated.

"I agree." Sherlock said with a nod.

"Well wait a tick, how is it a murder?" Greg said in confusion and frustration.

"Shall I start or should you?" Sherlock said looking at Athena.

"Go on, impress me." Athena said smiling. Sherlock gave her a confusing look and puckered his lips in a smile. He was amazed on how he felt a sense of joy when she said that. He always liked showing off, even when people hated it. However, he felt delight that this beautiful woman standing in front of him, who is just as clever as he is, asked him to show off for her. _Just like Irene Adler, yet so like John. _He thought with a smile. _Well in a female body of course. Thank God. No! No! Focus you idiot! Focus! _His inner mind spoke. He shook his head and began to focus.

"Right. You said he shot himself in the left temple, therefore, the gun was in his left hand. Correct?"

"Yeah." Greg said as he nodded his head.

"Well, that's the killer's first mistake. See the victim was right handed not left. Everything in his house is placed for a man that is right handed. For example, the living room, the telly remote is set on the right corner of the table. Dining table, there's a pen resting on the right side of the notebook."

"Your point." Greg said crossing his arms.

"The victim was right handed, it is impossible for him to shoot himself with his left. His left hand would be too weak to pull the trigger, and if he ever did shoot himself with his left hand the bullet hole would not be well proportioned don't you think?" Sherlock said with a teasing tone as he was acting the gesture out with his left hand. Greg rolled his eyes and looked at Athena, who was laughing under her breath at Sherlock's teasing actions.

"Well what did you find?" Greg said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Athena said clearing her throat and then continued with a serious voice. "Sherlock is right, the victim was right handed. The cutting knife was set on the right side. The shaving razor in the bathroom also set on the right side. However, I found something that would give a much more of a bigger reason for it to be a murder and not a suicide." She raised her hand showing the grey box in her hand. "I found this jewelry box hidden in his room. It's an engagement ring. Why would the victim commit suicide if he was going to get engaged?"

"Maybe he had a recent break-up." Greg suggested.

"I don't think so because I also found his agenda in his nightstand and found that he made reservations for six at Caffe Caldesi in Marylebone Lane for the day after. So someone killed him before he could even pop the question. He even invited his parents and her parents for the event as well, the relationship was very serious. So don't tell me it was suicide, because a man, who was in a serious relationship and had the bravery to invite his and her parents to the event, would not commit suicide the day before the proposal. It's illogical." Athena rolled her eyes, as if the situation was obvious. Sherlock smirked at the gesture. "Also, it is strange that he would pick the dining room to commit suicide. People usually pick a private place, like the bedroom or the toilet, to do it." Athena continued as she pointed to the bedroom and bathroom. "It doesn't make sense, why would he do it out in the open?"

"Oh yes of course I forgot about that." Sherlock murmured under his breathe.

"You're forgiven." Athena stated. Sherlock looked at her with an inquiring look as she winked and smiled at him. _Those eyes, so intense, so…familiar. Yet, so astonishing. _He thought to himself and stared deep into her eyes and stood still as if he was hypnotized. Greg looked at them both with an awkward feeling as they stood staring at each other. He then cleared his throat and stepped towards Athena.

"Yeah ok, um…these just came in for you Ms. Tavington." Greg said as he handed Athena a plastic bag with a label on it that read "Evidence". Inside the bag were glass bottles filled with clear liquid. Athena turned to look at Lestrade with a smile.

"Thank you very much Inspector Lestrade." Athena said as she grabbed the bag. Sherlock was still staring at Athena.

"Please call me Greg." Greg said with a smile.

"Greg." Athena smiled. "Oh good, there are still some of the half-empty ones there. That will help to find a match, since I can see small amounts are still left in the bottles." She said as she inspected the bag. She turned to look at Sherlock. "Well Mr. Holmes, where to next?"

Sherlock shook his head back to reality and then walked towards the door. "Yes, back to Bart's. We need to find a match and find out what killed him." Sherlock held the door for her. "After you."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Athena said as she passed Sherlock. Greg stood beside Sherlock and gave him a mischievous smile.

"What?" Sherlock said feeling annoyed.

"Getting to you, eh?" Greg teased as he elbowed Sherlock on the arm. "She's cute, might be a little out of your league, but hey she is quite the catch."

"Shut up Greg." Sherlock said as rolled his eyes and left. Greg followed with a big smile in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived to Bart's, passing through the lab doors in haste. Molly jumped as they did. She saw Sherlock directing Athena to where she can find proper equipment to do her tests. _Sherlock is helping her? _Molly thought to herself in amazement as she kept seeing Sherlock assisting Athena. He usually was the one who needed assistance.

"Well before we do the testing, I want to inspect the bottles." Athena said as she puts on a glove. "Do you mind bringing some plates, slides and pipets for the test?"

"Not at all." Sherlock said with a smile. "Be right back." Athena began to inspect all five bottles one by one; looking at every detail. By the time Sherlock got back, she finished.

"As I suspected," Athena said as she placed the last bottle on the table, "someone was tampering with them."

"How so?" Sherlock asked with interest.

"Look," Athena said as showed him one of the bottles that was half-empty, "here, you can see furry marks and feel some stickiness. Someone switched the labels. The killer wanted to make the victim believe that it was insulin. This is the bottle that we'll use to match the chemical." She handed the half-empty bottle to Sherlock so that he could test it.

Molly was still stunned on seeing Sherlock working together _with_, not asking, but working with Athena. Never in her life has she seen Sherlock as a team player. Of course, he has worked with John; however, John was helping Sherlock the majority of the time, for Sherlock would solve the case in a short time. She smiled at the scene, for she felt it was a very sweet moment. Molly entered the lab with a smile, as Sherlock placed a bit of the liquid on a crystal slide and then placed it on the microscope.

"How is it going?" Molly asked happily.

"Oh hey Molly, it is good. Just about to test it to see if we can find a match." Athena said as she placed her gaze to the microscope, while Sherlock stared at the computer.

"Right. Well if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Molly." Sherlock said; his gaze still on the computer. Molly waved and left.

"Carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen." Athena murmured as she was separately testing the liquid on four separate plates.

"Formula?" Sherlock asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes I got it. I'll write it down." Athena said as she wrote the formula on a piece of paper. She handed it to Sherlock. It read: C14 H30 N2 O4.

"Interesting." Sherlock said as he read the note. He returned his gaze to the computer. "What would it be?"

"We shall see in a bit I hope." Athena stated as she stood behind Sherlock gazing at the computer as well. She stood close enough for Sherlock to feel the warmth of her body. He began to feel tense when the smell of her fruity shampoo entered his nostrils. _Fructis. _He deduced in his head. He then felt weak as he felt her shoulder barely touch his upper arm. _No! No! Concentrate. _His inner mind kept alerting him. He hated feeling vulnerable, especially to her. But it was inevitable. He wanted to tell her to step away but when he turned to look at her he couldn't find the strength to do it. She looked so delicate and fragile, yet strong, confident, intelligent and beautiful. He felt even weaker once she stared directly at him with those mesmerizing eyes that sent Sherlock in a trance. And her smile, that delicate smile that would melt him in a second. Yet, there was something amiss, something that opened Sherlock's curiosity, something he could not figure out. His thoughts were interrupted when Athena spoke.

"Everything alright Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes," Sherlock said as he shook his head, "fine, everything is fine." Then the computer beeped loudly making them both jump in surprise. They both laughed it out and then gave their attention to the computer. It found a match.

"Finally!" Athena exclaimed with joy, her expression changed once she saw the results. "Well that is interesting."

"You just took the words right out of my mouth." Sherlock said sharing her amazement. "Succinylcholine." They shared a look.

"You knew when I gave you the formula." Athena stated with a smile.

"Of course." Sherlock said smiling back. "However, you knew as well."

"Well I'm no Chemistry major, but yes. I just needed to be sure."

"Me too."

"Well, it does make sense. Succinylcholine, also known as "Sux" in hospital settings. It is used as a muscle relaxer or anesthesia. Second effects of this chemical is the continuing flow of potassium ions which in the end can cause a cardiac arrest if a lethal dosage is given and it _can_ be undetectable. It only works when it is injected. Also, the only way a person can get a hold of it is unless it is prescribed or is on trauma care in the hospital. So the real question is…"

"How did the killer get a hold of it?"

"Exactly."

"Well at least we know what killed him. Right now what's left is to know how the killer obtained it and why he killed him."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Collect everything what we know and go back to Baker Street."

"Why?"

"I can think more clearly back home."

"Alright. Want me to come along?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you here." Sherlock gave a teasing smile. "Does the violin bother you?"

"Not at all, I quite like the tune of the violin."

"Molly!" Sherlock said when he noticed Molly passing by. She jumped in surprise.

"Stop doing that Sherlock. You are going to give me a heart attack." Molly giggled. Sherlock walked towards her as Athena was cleaning up.

"We found a match, call Lestrade and tell him the results. If he needs us, tell him to meet us at Baker Street." Sherlock said he gave Molly a copy of the results.

"Right away." Molly said as she grabbed the papers and left to her office. Sherlock then turned to look at Athena.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Athena stated with a smile as she placed her arms behind her back.

"Hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Alright then, we can order some take-out. After you." Sherlock said as he extended his arm.

"Thank you." Athena smiled as she passed him. Sherlock followed with a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

They arrived to Baker Street around 10:00 p.m. Sherlock and Athena were sitting in the dining table eating Chinese take-out. Sherlock had Lo Mein while Athena ate roast pork fried rice, they even split the egg roll in half and shared it. Athena was also using Sherlock's laptop in order to find information of any murder cases using succinylcholine.

"Found one. Apparently, this man killed his wife and others using the exact same chemical that we found in Mr. Freeman's bloodstream." Athena turned the laptop so that Sherlock could see. He put his fork down on the table and grabbed the laptop to read the article Athena found. Athena continued to explain.

"He was a doctor, he knew that the chemical was untraceable and can cause a cardiac arrest. He killed her in order to be with his lover." She began to eat as she saw a spark of excitement on Sherlock's face.

"Yes for succinic acid and choline are naturally found in a human body," Sherlock said after he swallowed his food, "just brilliant."

"Very clever." Athena said nodding in agreement.

"He was a doctor though, he obviously had the access to this chemical."

"Well maybe our killer works in a hospital." Athena stated after taking a drink. "There have been a lot of reports of doctors and nurses stealing medicine from hospitals."

"True. I will text Lestrade and tell him to search all the hospitals of London to see if they have any reports of stolen equipment lately." Sherlock said as he took his phone out from his pocket.

"That will take a while, for there will be a lot."

"True. Then I will just tell him stolen reports on this specific chemical then." Sherlock said with a smile.

"That's my boy." Athena said with a teasing tone. However, Sherlock smirked at the statement as he texted, didn't seemed to be annoyed. His phone vibrated a minute later.

_Alright. I will text you with the results. Might take a while. -GL. _Sherlock sighed.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked as she threw her plate away.

"It will take all night." Sherlock said annoyed.

"I told you. There a lot of hospitals in London and there can be multiple reports."

"Yeah well, I will have my homeless network on it as well. We can get results a lot faster." Athena only responded with a nod. Sherlock tapped his fingers on the table and then stared at Athena while she was researching on his laptop again. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes, I have the morning shift." Athena responded, her gaze still on the laptop. "Don't worry, I will be here at noon and at least I will have my mind busy tonight doing a lot research that might help with the case."

"You don't sleep?" He asked with curiosity.

"No, not a lot." Athena said as she typed. "Never could get the feeling of sleeping."

_Probably reoccurring nightmares of the rape incident. _He deduced in his head.

"I know you don't, for I heard you play violin around three in the morning." She said with a low chuckle.

"Yes, well I was thinking of a case I had today."

"That's right, you were out of town." Athena said as she rubbed her eyes in frustration and closed the laptop. "Anyway did you solve it?"

"Hmmm?" Sherlock said trying to ignore the question.

"The case. Did you solve it?"

"Oh yes. Yes I did." Sherlock said with a half-smile.

"Oh. What was it about?"

"Oh a domestic problem mostly. Nothing very interesting." Sherlock said as he waved his hand side to side. "So do you want me to stop playing violin in the night?" He asked trying to avoid the conversation as he began to remember the horrible story her cousin revealed of Athena's past; it made him feel guilty.

"No, not really." Athena said with an awkward look. "I thought it was rather beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes. Like I said I love the tune of the violin."

"Oh yes that's right." Sherlock said as he stood up. "Then you won't mind if I play for a bit. I need to think." He grabbed his violin from the couch.

"No, go right ahead."

Sherlock began to play _Nearer my God to Thee. _Athena sat on the couch as she listened to Sherlock's playing. She closed her eyes as the beautiful music flowed through her ears. When she opened them, she observed on how peaceful Sherlock looked when he played. It was as if he was in his own world. He looked graceful and beautiful. His long slender fingers gently playing, his eyes closed as he savored the music within him. He looked content. It was his shelter; his home. When Sherlock finished, he opened his eyes and saw Athena smiling with the same beautiful smile he saw at Bart's. He lowered his arms slowly for his arms began to feel weak at the sight of it.

"Beautiful." Athena complimented.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled as he gently stared at her eyes.

"So did you get any ideas?"

"No, still nothing." Sherlock said as he pursed his lips and scratched his head with his bow. Athena stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Well keep playing Mr. Holmes. You will get something. I know you will." Athena smiled and stood by the door. "Oh I forgot to mention. I think it might be a good idea to talk to the victim's fiance tomorrow. It might help with the case."

"Yes, of course. Well you're forgiven." Sherlock teased. Athena responded with a smile.

"I will see you tomorrow Mr. Holmes."

"Good night Ms. Tavington." Sherlock said as he saw her leave. He slowly closed the door with a smile on his face. Then his smile turned into a frown. A knot began to form in his throat as he began to wonder on how a girl like Athena can still stand tall after what she experienced at a young age. He could not deny that he admired her confidence, cleverness, courage and enthusiasm. He felt he was wrong to have doubted her in the first place. _Maybe I was wrong. _He thought with a smirk. On the other hand, he began to remember her gestures; how familiar they were. _Where have I seen them? _He shook his head, trying to convince himself that he might be over reacting. He then started to think on how he enjoyed working with her. He smiled as he remembered how eager, how clever, how funny, how observant she was.

"Oh Sherlock you are thinking too much." Sherlock said out loud as he shuffled his hair. "Concentrate on what's really important." He grabbed his phone to see if he got a response. There was nothing. He pursed his lips in annoyance. He then stared at his violin that was lying on the couch. He smiled as he remembered the smile Athena had when he played. He decided to play again, for he needed to think on the case, and secretly, to make Athena smile again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody I am very sorry I took a while to publish this chapter. I was a little stuck. However, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I brought John back and there is a little bit of comic relief. I am working on Chapter 10 right now and I hope to publish it soon! :) Also, please let me know what would you like to see in future chapters and what else would you like to see with the relationship between Sherlock and Athena. Thank you!**

* * *

The next day, around 11:30 a.m., John arrived to 221b Baker Street to see if Sherlock still needed his help. As he entered the flat, he found Sherlock putting on his coat and scarf.

"Going somewhere?" John asked with a curiosity.

"John! Didn't expect to see you today. How is Shirley feeling?" Sherlock asked with a smile as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"She's better, she's with Mary's mother."

"Oh well that's good. You have the day off, I see."

"Yeah. I'm sorry are you going somewhere?"

"Come with me," Sherlock said as walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I fancy a cup of coffee and I know a good place nearby," Sherlock said as he walked down the stairs.

"Wait a minute Sherlock, what about the case you mentioned to me about yesterday?" John said as he followed.

"I'm still working on it. I've already found out what killed him. It was murder, but it was made to appear to be a suicide. Gunshot through the head. However, there were traces of high potassium levels in his blood, causing him to have a cardiac arrest. I also had access to his flat, found an engagement ring hidden in his nightstand, clearly stating that he was going to propose to his girlfriend."

"Well they might have had a recent break up and he didn't take it well."

"Lestrade came to that conclusion as well, however, it was later revealed that he had reservations made to the Café Cadessi and he invited both his and her parents for the day after he was killed."

"So someone killed him the day before he was going to propose." John gave a small smile. They arrived to a small coffee shop. Sherlock ordered a black coffee with two sugars and a small hot chocolate. John felt curious of why Sherlock would order a hot chocolate. Sherlock did like sweets, but only on special occasions. Minutes later the lady came back and handed Sherlock two cups. Sherlock thanked the lady and paid her. They left the coffee shop and called for a cab.

"London Library please," Sherlock said to the driver. As they sat behind the cab, John still felt curious about Sherlock buying a hot chocolate. _Probably an experiment. Maybe to see which one can keep you awake. _John laughed out loud as he thought how funny it would be to see how many times Sherlock would be using the toilet that day. Sherlock gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing. Nothing, just thinking to myself. So tell me more about the case," John said with a smile.

* * *

They arrived to the London Library around 11:55 a.m. Sherlock finished explaining to John the details of the Julian Freeman case.

"This is a very good case. So how did you manage to do this on your own?" John asked as they both stood in front of the library's steps.

"I didn't work alone."

"Oh, so did Molly help you?"

"Not really. I had Athena help me."

"Athena? The new neighbor?" John asked, shocked.

"Yes John, the new neighbor. How many Athena's do you know?"

Athena came out from the library doors a few minutes later. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she saw Sherlock standing with a smile on his face and holding two coffee cups in his hand; however, she was surprised to see John beside him. She slowly approached them and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes," Athena greeted placing her arms behind her back. She then turned to look at John. "Dr. Watson, how nice to see you today."

"Good morning, Ms. Tavignton," John said with a smile.

"Good morning, Athena," Sherlock said with a smile and offered her one of the coffee cups he was holding. "I didn't know whether or not you liked coffee, so I got you a hot chocolate instead."

"Oh, well that is very nice of you Mr. Holmes, thank you." Athena said as she grabbed the cup. "I do love hot chocolate."

"You're welcome," Sherlock said with a nod. "One more thing, stop calling me Mr. Holmes. I feel old when you call me that."

"Alright then," Athena giggled, and then took a sip of her cup. John stood still with a shocked look on his face. He looked at both of them back and forward trying to figure out what was going on. _Sherlock bought hot chocolate… for a girl?! Is this real? _He thought to himself. Sherlock would only do something like this if it serves a purpose. Athena noticed the expression on John's face.

"Are you alright, Dr. Watson?" Athena asked with a questioning look.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Just um…" John cleared his throat and tried to look calm. "Sherlock can I talk to you for second?" John walked into a corner; Sherlock followed behind him. "Sherlock, do you mind explaining what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked with a confused look.

"What do I…? About Athena, Sherlock! What's your game?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Picking her up from work, buying her a hot chocolate, because you weren't sure if she liked coffee. You used your own money, which surprises me, because when we shared a flat you wouldn't even buy milk. So, tell me what is your scheme? Is she friends with the victim's fiancée or related to the victim what so ever?"

"Well, I was just being nice. She's helping me with a case, so I'm thanking her. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes, Sherlock, but the last time you did that was because that individual, whose name I'm not going to mention, was close the secretary of you know who."

"What's your point?"

"My point, Sherlock, is what are you trying to get from her? Are you playing around with her feelings?"

"If you're asking if she is another Janine, then the answer is no. I find Athena's company much more bearable." Sherlock turned up his nose, arrogantly. "Now, if you're through with inquiring about pointless information that has nothing to do with our case," he pulled his coat collar up, shielding his face, "then we best get going."

"Right. Right, of course…" John squinted in disbelief, scrutinizing his friend one more time before trailing after him. They walked back to meet with Athena, who was still standing at the end of the library steps.

"Is everything alright?" Athena asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine. John was just asking me about the case," Sherlock briefed her.

"I see." Athena observed him, skeptical, but disregarded the thought to concentrate on the case. "So what will we do today? Did Lestrade manage to attain any results from yesterday's scavenger hunt?"

"Not yet; however, he did say he will call once he does," explained Sherlock.

"Good."Athena nodded.

"I also took the liberty to ask, if he can manage to send the victim's belongings to 221b for us to investigate."

"What about the interview with the victim's fiancé?"

"That's where John comes in," Sherlock grinned, a mischievous glint sparkled in his grayish-blue orbs, as he patted John's shoulder.

John eyed him warily. The doctor shook his head, "Oh no. No, there is no way I am doing that anymore, Sherlock. I am a married man!" John exploded as he presented his ring.

"It's just an interview John. I'm not asking you to flirt with her for God's sakes."

"I have a suggestion," Athena interrupted. "Why don't I go and do the interview. She might feel more comfortable speaking with a woman. You know…that…girl-to-girl connection or whatever. You guys can go back to Baker Street and investigate the victim's belongings. When the interview is complete, I'll meet you both back at Baker Street and collaborate."

Disappointed, Sherlock pursed his lips, averting his gaze. He had hoped to continue to work with Athena personally. However, the logic in the suggestion was sound. This way also allowed him to avoid John's nosiness about his recent behavioral and attitude changes towards the librarian. He couldn't very well answer questions that he did not have answers to himself.

Sherlock nodded with a grimace, "Sentiment, a load of rubbish." He rolled his eyes. "What difference does it make what connection that girl has? However, if you feel you have the ability to get the answers we need from her, then by all means, do the interview. John will be ready to take over, when you're ready to admit defeat."

His companions rolled their eyes at the young detective's dramatics, unperturbed.

Sherlock then reached into his Belstaff and pulled out a small, white business card, "Here, this is my mobile, text me if you run into any problems." His eyes never quite reached hers, his deep luxurious voice, brusque, but quiet. His hand jerked back, as if he'd been burnt, once she had taken his card. Her fingertips brushed across the back of his hand, and flames erupted from the pit of his stomach to rage across his pale cheeks.

John's brow rose, furrowed in confusion, perturbed by his friend's unusually bizarre behavior.

"And I do mean, _any _problems," stated Sherlock, this time with a more gentle tone, concerned.

"I will." Athena nodded, giving a reassuring smile. Sherlock only nodded once in response.

"Let me call you a cab," Sherlock offered as he raised his hand to call a cab nearby.

"I can call a cab for myself you know."

"Yes, I am confident that you have the ability to do so, but I need to observe the cabbie to make sure you're in good hands." A cab stopped in front of Sherlock. Athena slowly approached him with a puzzled expression.

"Sherlock…why do you need to observe the cabbie?"

"Long story, I will tell you about it another time," Sherlock stated as he observed the cabbie from the back door window. "Ok, the cabbie is good," Sherlock opened the door for Athena. "I will be monitoring my phone for your report."

"Thank you." Athena slowly passed Sherlock and entered the cab.

"Where to, Miss?" the cabbie asked Athena; however, it was Sherlock who answered his question.

"350 Lilestone St." Sherlock then returned his gaze to Athena. His voice could not find the surface. Athena broke the silence.

"Thank you, Sherlock." Sherlock felt his stomach turn when he heard his name egress from her mouth. He pressed his lips together and nodded in response.

Sherlock stood still as he stared the cab leave in a distance. John stood behind him, observing his friend with curiosity. _Something is up and I will find out._ He thought to himself. He decided to disregard it and continue to work on the case. He slowly approached Sherlock, and patted the back of his arm.

"Hey mate, let's call a cab. I'm sure Lestrade might be waiting for us." Sherlock nodded in response.

As they sat behind the cab, Sherlock began to wonder in his mind palace. Constructing a new room for Athena, installing every information he learned of her. Everything he considered important. To his surprise, the room became larger the more he thought of her, a palace suite. Also, he was hoping to see her soon safe and sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Athena was sitting in the living room of Anna Swan, Julian Freeman's fiancée. She arrived around fifteen minutes after she departed from Sherlock and John. Anna Swan was a young girl, around 25 years of age. She had pale skin, clear blue eyes and brunette hair. Anna was in the kitchen preparing a cup of tea, while Athena observed her surroundings. Anna's flat had white walls, with pictures of Anna with her fiancée and family members hanging on every corner. Anna returned from the kitchen and sat on the beige couch opposite to Athena.

"I do apologize if the tea doesn't taste good. I am kind of sloppy at the moment," Anna apologized to Athena; a half-smile appeared in her face.

"Do not worry Ms. Swan. I understand how you are feeling," Athena reassured her. Athena noticed the bags under eyes. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. However, you did say that you needed to ask me some questions about Julian."

"Yes. However, I also wanted to inform you that Julian did not commit suicide. The autopsy stated that he died of cardiac arrest. Someone wanted to make it look like a suicide."

"So Julian was murdered?" Anna felt she was being stabbed.

"Yes."

"I just don't understand why someone would want to kill Julian."

"Did he have any enemies that you know of?"

"No! He was very cheerful, always polite, happy, and loving. He was never a violent person."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"A week before he died. I went to Liverpool to visit my parents."

"Did he call you often?"

"Yes, every day."

"During the times that he called, did you ever hear him in a disturbed mood?"

"No."

"You did not find anything unusual on his behavior the days before he died?"

"Nothing at all. He sounded very happy every time we spoke on the phone. However…"

"Yes?" Athena began to hope that she would find answers.

"I did notice that he was more cheery than usual. He did have a very excited tone around four days before he died. He told me that he wanted to do a get together with both of our parents and his sister. So he asked me to invite my parents to come back to London along with me."

_He was preparing for the proposal. _Athena thought to herself. She then noticed a perturbed expression on Anna.

"There is also one more thing, I just started to remember. There was one occasion where he did sound a little bit nervous. He sounded like he was in a hurry and Julian was always the patient type."

"When did this occur?"

"Exactly the day before he died. I called him around lunchtime. I was very worried about him because he would be the one who'd usually call. When he answered he sounded rushed or scared."

"Scared? In what way?"

"Well he didn't say. He only apologized for not calling me. That he was a little bit occupied because he had a bad encounter with someone he ran into during his break."

"Did he ever say who it was?"

"No, he just told me not to worry about it. That he fixed it and that everything was fine."

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing much, he asked me how I was and then he said that he was going to meet his parents after work."

Athena nodded in response. "Ms. Swan, were you aware that Julian suffered from diabetes type 2?"

"Yes, I would sometimes pick up his medication. However, he would take the medication himself. He never allowed anyone do it, always made him nervous." Anna chuckled at the last statement.

"Do you know which hospital he attended?"

"Bart's Hospital."

"When was the last time he visited Bart's Hospital?"

"The day before he died." A spark appeared on Athena's eyes.

"Ms. Swan, did you call him before or after his visit to Bart's?"

"After. It was his checkup day. He had to visit the doctor a certain period of time to make sure his sugar levels were balanced."

"Nothing else happened afterwards?"

"No, Ms. Tavington. That is all I can tell you. As I said, he was a good man, a man of morals. I cannot see why he was murdered." A tear ran down on Anna's cheek.

"I understand Ms. Swan, and I agree with you completely. I assure you that I will find the one who is responsible."

"Thank you," Anna half-smiled to Athena. Athena smiled back and shook her head.

"No, thank you Ms. Swan." Athena stood up and walked towards the door. Anna gently grabbed Athena's forearm and began to sob. Athena was surprised when Anna shyly wrapped her arms around her. Athena was never comfortable with physical contact with people she just met. However, this time she did not refuse it. She knew that Anna needed comfort; she just lost someone very dear to her. Taken away without a reason. After a few moments, Athena gently patted Anna's back. Anna slowly stood back and smiled.

"Do not worry, Ms. Swan. I will keep in touch as soon as I have results of Mr. Freeman's case," Athena assured her. Anna only nodded in response; her sobs avoided her voice to reach the surface. Athena then bowed her head and left the flat.

As Athena walked to the sidewalk, she began to feel more confident on solving this case. However, she still needed more evidence to complete the puzzle. She reached down her pocket for her mobile so she could text Sherlock to inform him she will be on her way to Baker Street.

"Well Mr. Holmes. I got my pieces of the puzzle. Let's see if you found yours." A smile began to appear on her face as she began to text.

* * *

The duo arrived back home in silence, Sherlock no doubt pondering over the latest updates of the case, and John making sense of what had been presented. The doctor set about making a pot of coffee for both of them; it was going to be a long day. Sherlock went straight for the pile of books.

John brought two mugs of the hot drink to the sitting room, setting the detective's off the side. He pulled a box of books over to his chair and started sifting through their titles and contents, searching for any hidden clues. It didn't take long to realize their search was in vain.

"These books are useless," Sherlock growled, tossing a hard copy of 'The Christmas Carol' over his shoulder. John flinched as it made contact with the fireplace.

"Then start going through the pictures and I'll sort through the documents," replied John, setting a copy of John Keat's works back in the mound of literature they had already been through. He picked up his mug, finishing off the caffeinated beverage off, going to the kitchen for another. He grabbed Sherlock's cup, sighing at the cold, untouched substance. He poured it out and replenished it with his own.

Sherlock jumped up from his spot on the sofa, going to the window. He stared out into the life of London, fiddling with his phone. He pursed his lips in thought, before he glanced down. He typed in a pass code, and examined his phone for calls and texts he may have missed, frowning as the backlight turned off. There was nothing. Of course, he knew that he would have heard it had someone tried to contact him, but still. He went back to the sitting room and tossed his mobile on the coffee table beside John, and then returned to his portion of the evidence, surveying the information, storing and deleting; pausing every few minutes, lost in thought.

John observed his friend through hooded eyes, smirking when he caught his friend sneaking glances at his phone. The detective's fingers tapped mindlessly against the side of a frame he was focusing on.

"Picture with his mother," Sherlock stated as he observed the picture, "nothing of importance." He tossed the frame on his desk and inspected other pictures, but to no avail. Most of the pictures were of the victim with friends, family and his fiancée. He turned to look at John and asked of his progress.

"Nothing so far," John stated as he looked through small diabetic sugar level agendas, "mostly his notes of his sugar levels. He seemed like a very dedicated patient. Look at this, every two days he would write down his sugar levels."

"John, please shut up about the dead man's sugar schedule. If it doesn't have anything to do with the case, don't tell me about it." John rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No wait, did you find any notes written on the date before he died?" Sherlock asked with a hopeful tone.

"No, not yet, these are old ones. But if I find anything, I'll let you know." Sherlock groaned in irritation. The doctor chuckled under his breath. A few minutes later, a buzzing noise surged through their ears. It was Sherlock's phone. John, knowing that Sherlock always asked others to hand him his phone, even when it is in front of him, went towards the cell to grab it. To his surprise, Sherlock swiftly passed him, almost knocking him down, and snatched the mobile with excitement.

"I got it!" Sherlock quickly typed his passcode and unlocked his phone. John was dumbstruck about his friend's behavior. _What just happened? _He thought to himself as he stared at Sherlock reading the message on his phone.

"She's done with the interview," Sherlock explained with a smile as he began to text in response. "She's on her way to Baker Street now." As he finished, Sherlock looked up to see John standing with eyes gaping and mouth half-open. He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head with curiosity. "What?"

* * *

Athena arrived to Baker Street ten minutes after she had texted her report to Sherlock. She silently slipped through the cracked entrance, sauntering over to the couch where John sat, going unnoticed by both men as they sifted through their own piles of evidence.

John glanced over, as the couch shifted under new weight, to see Athena sitting beside him. It was odd, considering how similar to Sherlock she appeared, yet she was so much more at ease within the confines of the social world, comfortable in her own skin. It was refreshing compared to Sherlock's being shy unless he was being brilliant about a deduction. He smiled at her, friendly and kind. She smiled in return generously. She then tilted her head toward Sherlock in question. John's brow rose as he pursed his lips, failing to hide a grin, shrugging his shoulders.

Sherlock glared at them both momentarily, frustrated with being left out of their unspoken conversation. His eyes alit with adulation as his grayish blue orbs fell firmly on the librarian. Excitement filled within him as he awaited the latest news on the case. He had high hopes for his latest assistant; eager to hear her voice. "Athena! Welcome back. Anything of use?" His long slender fingers raised to rest under his chin.

With confidence, Athena began to describe in detail the interview she had with Ms. Swan. As she listed Mr. Freeman's qualities, such as being polite and patient, Sherlock rolled his eyes, sighing mentally. '_Useless,_' he thought to himself as he pursed his lips in frustration. He was disappointed that Ms. Swan did not know of any rivalries the victim might have had. As the librarian continued to unveil her found information, he gritted his teeth as if in pain; if the interview did not produce any relevant data it was a complete waste of precious time. However, a spark of hope grew in him once Athena revealed that she had managed to find out more about the victim's medical habits and that he attended to Bart's Hospital; as well as the incident when the victim stumbled upon someone. What intrigued Sherlock the most was how the victim felt nervous at the time this event happened and that it happened the day before he died.

"Brilliant," Sherlock whispered, deep in thought. John, however, applauded Athena's effort to find answers.

"Bloody well done, Athena," John nodded favorably with a smile. "Very good work I have to say."

"Thank you, Dr. Watson," Athena said as she patted John's shoulder.

"Oh please, call me John."

"John," Athena nodded with a smile. She then began to fix her eyes on the boxes of evidence that lay scattered around the flat. "So how is the search going so far?" John picked up some papers he was inspecting, and began to slowly shake his head.

"We haven't found anything of use so far. Only pictures with family and friends, old receipts, books, and old sugar level agendas. We're trying to find the latest ones, but they weren't in any particular order."

"I'm sure you will find it. I will be glad to assist you, if you need it," Athena offered eagerly.

"Sure. If you want, you can inspect that box in the corner." John pointed at a box that was right next to Sherlock's desk. It looked untouched. Athena nodded happily and stood up to go towards the sealed package.

Sherlock was enraged. _How dare she take John's compliment and not mine?! Why else would I mutter the word 'Brilliant' aloud for? Moreover, how dare she offer help only to John? What am I, a specter?! _He exclaimed in his mind. He hated that they did not acknowledge his presence. Most of all, he hated that he even cared about being left out. Of course, Sherlock couldn't care less if people did not include him in their activities. This time, however, it was different. He wanted Athena's attention, her admiration, and her approval.

"By any chance, Athena, did you ever think about interviewing the victim's parents?" Sherlock asked coldly.

"I'm sorry?" Athena asked, puzzled.

"Since Ms. Swan did not know who the individual with whom her fiancée ran into was, his parents might have known. It might have helped to solve the case faster." Sherlock smirked, eyes ablaze with scorn. "Word of advice, Ms. Tavington, do try to think it through next time. It might save you some headaches."

Athena only nodded in response and began to investigate the contents inside the box. John was shocked at his friend's behavior. Sherlock noticed his stare, and knew what it meant. _A bit not good, _John would have said. He'd be right. Sherlock knew it was wrong of him to insult her intelligence. He accepted that she was brilliant, not as brilliant as he was, but regardless of that, she was clever. He puckered his lips in a frown, but his pride got the best of him. He shook the thought out of his head and began to concentrate on the evidence. John shook his head in disapproval, but continued with his own search.

A long, awkward silence filled the room of 221b Baker Street as Sherlock, John and Athena were investigating Martin Freeman's belongings. Athena broke the silence as she found something that might be important; a small black box. She opened it and found something very promising.

"Sherlock, John, look." Athena presented old pictures of the victim holding an unknown woman. The woman was thin, pale with blonde-hair. She held one picture where they were sitting in a party with some friends.

"Well, what do you know. Lover, you think?" John asked Athena; however, Sherlock was the one to answer.

"No, the picture is older, look at the date." Sherlock pointed at the lower-right hand corner of the picture, where the date was printed on.

"Ex-girlfriend," Athena smiled. Even though this felt like an accomplishment, there was a disadvantage. Half of the woman's face was covered by her hair, making it difficult to identify her. It was not much, but it was progress at least. John looked down at the black box and pointed to a collection of letters. Athena handed the pictures to John and grabbed the letters. There were old and new letters. She handed the old set of correspondences to Sherlock as she investigated the latest set.

"Ah, love letters," Sherlock stated as he read several of them. "Sentimental rubbish, how will this help with the case?"

"Well don't be so negative, they might be helpful in a way. Look at this one," Athena stood up and pointed to the upper corner of the letter. It was a date.

"This was sent a month ago," Sherlock stated the obvious as he stared at the letter, confused.

"Exactly, listen to this." Athena began to read its contents aloud:

_05/13/14_

_Dearest Julian:_

_It's me again! Why haven't you responded to my letters? I miss you so much, my love. I wanted to let you in on some exciting news. I am moving back to London! I just applied for a job as an assistant nurse for St' Bart's Hospital. Remember when I told you how I always wanted to be a nurse? Well, I won't be an official nurse, but at least an assistant nurse. It's pretty close hahahahaha! Anyway, so how are you doing with your sugar levels? I hope your condition is stable, you know you have to take care of yourself._

_Julian, I also wanted to talk to you about our break-up. I know you told me you needed some space and time to yourself, but it has been over a year. Is there any time when we can restart our relationship? I do hope that we can, I have really missed you. Remember the good times we had together? I know that sometimes I can be difficult, but I have changed. I know I can make you very happy. Anyway, I do hope that you come and visit me soon at Bart's. I start next week. I am so excited! Take care!_

_Kiss kiss,_

_Vicky _

As Athena finished, Sherlock was still muddled. He could not comprehend what importance some rubbish letter could possibly hold. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with the case?"

"Well Sherlock, remember when I mentioned when Julian ran into somebody the day before he died?"

"What of it?"

"Anna told me that it happened around the time he attended his doctor's appointment."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am very sorry I took long to post this chapter. I had a little bit of writer's block lol. But here is Chapter 11, and I hope you all enjoy it. On this chapter I wanted to have Sherlock and Athena to at least have a private moment. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Athena was relieved when she noticed Sherlock mischievous smile. He chuckled under his breath and jumped in the air, fists raised in triumph, his whole demeanor exuding excitement. "Yes! It is Christmas!"

"Wait, I don't understand. What's going on?" John asked, confused.

"It's just brilliant!" Sherlock placed his hands on Athena's waist and raised her up in the air, whirling around the flat with excitement as they both shared a laugh.

John was baffled at the happenstance before him. He never thought he would see the day when Sherlock Holmes would ignore him for a woman, especially when he was on a case! Irene Adler aside. Athena was hardly the same sort of puzzle as the Dominatrix had been. '_Did he just ignore my question about the case, to dance with his female counterpart?He must really like this girl.' _He lowered his head to hide the mirth, shaking ever so slight with controlled laughter. _'I should take a picture.' _He chuckled under his breath at the thought. On the other hand, it was a sweet moment to present for. Sherlock needed someone in his life, other than himself; however, right now the case needed to take precedence.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but um, can someone explain to me what is going on?" John asked as he stood up. Sherlock, his hands still on Athena's waist, began to flush with embarrassment. He made a hasty, but hesitant retreat from Athena.

"Pardon me," Sherlock apologized to Athena, and turned toward John. He snatched the letter from the coffee table and explained the situation to John. "Remember John, Ms. Swan mentioned to Athena that her fiancée ran into someone he knew, and it made him nervous."

"Yeah, I remember. What of it?"

"It happened when he attended his doctor's appointment, the day before he died. What hospital did Mr. Freeman attend?"

"Bart's Hospital."

"Exactly, and now we find this letter that was written by an ex-girlfriend, revealing that she got a job recently as an assistant nurse for the exact same hospital the victim attended."

"So he ran into his ex-girlfriend. Oh my God, the ex-girlfriend is the murderer," John smiled in triumph, and then frowned in confusion. "Wait, why would the ex-girlfriend kill him? They had been broken up for over a year."

"She's the obsessed type of girlfriend," Athena explained, "You know those girls who never leave your side for anything?"

"Apparently, she still thought that he loved her," John nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Sherlock exclaimed. "Let's go." He walked towards the door, but Athena stood in front of him to stop him.

"Sherlock, we cannot go to Bart's."

"Why not? We have proof that it was her, and we know where she works."

"We only have proof that she _may_ have done it. All we have is the interview with Ms. Swan and the letter."

"Isn't that proof enough? It is for me. Even John agrees with us."

"Yes Sherlock, it might be obvious for us, but not for everyone else! We only have a name to go by, we don't have a clue as to her appearance, and what if she changed her name? Also…"

"Even if she changed her name, we do have the pictures," Sherlock interrupted with irritation. "True, her hair covers half of her face, but even close friends or coworkers might recognize the physique. Heck, even I can recognize her by just one look!"

"Either way Sherlock, we haven't had any reports from Lestrade. If Bart's Hospital did not make a report of stolen succinylcholine, she is off the suspect list and we are left with nothing. We would be back at square one!"

John stared at them, uncertain of what to make of the situation. '_My God, they argue like a married couple,'_ His inner mind stated.

They stood still with their eyes piercing one another. Sherlock slowly looked away as he pursed his lips. He was annoyed, but he knew she was right. Even if Sherlock told Lestrade that he had solved the case, Lestrade would still argue with him that he had very little evidence; and even though he can identify the culprit with little detail, the other officers will doubt him.

"I don't doubt your right. Your deductions are sound, Sherlock," Athena explained, her voice gentle, yet stern. "But I am taking your advice, we need to think this through."

Sherlock huffed, flinging himself onto the couch in a halfhearted strop. Knowing one was right, and liking it were two different matters. They solved the crime, why did he have to prove it too? Weren't the police good for anything?

John aimed to protest at Sherlock's sudden, though not unusual rudeness, especially considering he had previously been dancing in merriment with his neighbor, but Sherlock spoke up before he could admonish him. "Of course. Of course, you're right. We'll continue to wait for Lestrade to provide us with the reports, before we barge into St. Bart's to convict." That was Sherlock's favorite part of solving the mysteries, chasing and cornering the criminals, he hated having to wait for it.

The detective drew himself up and gathered his violin. He walked to the window and gazed at the life outside. "Isn't it hateful?" he asked vaguely, before lifting his instrument and tuning out his two companions.

Athena browsed through the books that lay scattered about, choosing a classical volume of 'Treasure Island' before getting comfortable in Sherlock's chair while they waited. John took Sherlock's subtle hint of "leave me alone, I'm thinking" and grabbed his laptop, settling down in his own chair. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to wait long.

At the shifting and creaking of furniture, Sherlock twisted a hint to gaze over his shoulder. He raised a brow at the uninvited intrusion of his personal space, but said nothing. Allowing it to sink into his mind, it turned out he really didn't mind the evasion so much at all. A smile appeared in the curve of his lips, as he watched Athena's small frame fitting perfectly in his chair.

A strange sensation surged through his mind. It is unusual for anyone, other than John, Mary, Lestrade, and Molly, to be comfortable in his presence, especially females. Even his closest friends would not dare invade his personal space, for he would not be in a pleasant mood. Nevertheless, here is a strange and wonderful creature, whom he met recently, wondering around his books and sitting in his chair, confident and at ease. Although confused, he was content.

A low-high pitched hum filled Sherlock's ears. It was Athena, humming the recognizable tune of 'Fifteen Men and a Bottle of Rum', a pirate song that Billy Bones sang in the second chapter of 'Treasure Island', as she read the book. Subconsciously, Sherlock began to strum the melody in time with her hum. He was so in tune with his song that he did not notice when his muse paused to stare. Upon finishing the melody off, he found two sets of eyes on him; the silence encompassing them, awkward.

"What?" Sherlock asked, baffled.

"Nothing, Captain Holmes," Athena chuckled. John laughed under his breath as he returned his gaze to his laptop. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance, then turned away to hide a smile.

The buzzing noise of Sherlock's phone returned. Sherlock gently placed his violin in its case, and grabbed his mobile from the coffee table. A cheeky smile covered from Sherlock's face as he read a message sent from Lestrade.

"Yes! Finally!" He stared back at his companions, as they stood up from their chairs. "We got our confirmation after all." He handed Athena his mobile for her to read the message.

_We got the reports. Only one hospital had missing succinylcholine. Meet us at Bart's Hospital. On our way right now. –GL _

* * *

Sherlock, Athena and John stepped out of 221b and onto the sidewalk. John went to the edge of the pavement to hail a cab. Sherlock pondered over the day's events as they quietly awaited the cab. He wasn't positive, but if his companion's reactions were nothing to go on, he may have been 'a bit not good' today. It hadn't been his intent, and normally he wouldn't care, but he felt compelled to try and fix it regardless.

A cab stopped in front of them, and John slid in first. Sherlock stopped between the entry and Athena, giving John a cheeky grin. "Would you mind going on ahead, John? We'll take the next one."

"What?! Why?" John asked, exasperated.

"I don't like being crowded, you know that."

"Sher…then why doesn't Athena come with me, that way you can have a cab all to yourself?"

Sherlock paused, as if handed a new puzzle, unsure as to an excuse that would not implement his desire to be alone with Athena. "I…Well," the detective stammered. "Mary may smell a different perfume and question you as to your whereabouts and activities. The stress would not be good for the baby, you know," Sherlock explained as if clarifying details about their latest murder.

John, ever longsuffering, understood after a moment, and agreed to take the first cab. He grinned at his friend's discomfort and uncertainty, and eyed the female of topic with amusement. "You know, you're right, I wouldn't want to distress the baby or have Mary breathing down my neck," John smirked, playing along.

"Yes, of course," Sherlock nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll meet you at Bart's then," John replied. He then shut the door and told the cabbie his destination. Sherlock stood at the edge of the pavement and hollered another cab. Athena stood behind the detective, confused at John's reason to go by himself. A cab arrived, and Sherlock opened the door and allowed Athena to enter the cab first.

"Thank you," Athena smiled as she slid passed him.

"You're welcome," Sherlock replied as he closed the door behind him. "Bart's Hospital, please."

The detective sat in silence with his companion, staring out the window, not really watching the buildings pass by. He had meant for them to talk, for him to fix whatever he did wrong, but how does one start such a conversation? Perhaps he had miscalculated again. Perhaps Athena would have preferred to ride with John. His agitation grew the longer he stewed, reaching a peak when he heard an uncharacteristic giggle to his right.

"You think too much," Athena chuckled. "You'll die of a brain aneurism if you're not careful. Are you regretting allowing me to accompany you?"

"No," Sherlock said, curtly. Athena pursed her lips, gave a nod and returned her gaze to the window. Sherlock closed his eyes, sighing deeply, regretting his reaction. "Of course, I don't. I am not bothered by your company," His deep baritone, gentle and genuine.

Athena turned to eye him, confused, yet gratified to know she was not a bother. She enjoyed working with Sherlock and she did not want to ruin it. "Well, thank you. I find your company a delight also."

Sherlock smiled at that statement. He stared at Athena eyes, his agitation still brewing, as he thought of what to talk about. He then began to observe her figure and noticed her silver necklace hanging from her neck.

"You're still wearing the necklace," he stated as he pointed to it.

"Well yes, yes I am," Athena responded as she played with it.

"I thought you only wear it on special occasions."

"This is a special occasion," she smiled.

"It is?"

"Yes, I am solving a very interesting case with the world's only consulting detective."

"Oh," it was all Sherlock could say. He was intrigued to know that she enjoyed his company and that she considered it a special occasion. Then he began to wonder what it was that he was trying to fix. She giggled at his reaction.

"Plus, I also use it on any occasion when I want to be confident of my abilities," Athena confessed.

"Why would you not be confident of your abilities? You are very clever and brilliant at what you do."

"Sometimes I can make a mistake or two when I don't realize it. There is always something I miss," Athena frowned. Now Sherlock remembered what he wanted to fix. He insulted her intelligence.

"Well, just because you miss something, it does not mean that you are unintelligent. I mean of course, you may miss some important details, but you still work hard for what you are looking for. For example, today the interview with Mrs. Swan, you did brilliantly. If it wasn't for you, we would have disregarded the ex-girlfriend's letter and may not even added her in the suspect list. We would have been lost," Sherlock was stunned when he realized he was confessing how he admired Athena's efforts. "True, it would have been better if you spoke with the victim's parents, however, with the information you managed to find, it helped us get this far. Now, we are on our way to find our criminal."

Athena was speechless, yet, she was pleased to know that Sherlock commended her efforts in the case.

"Also…I," Sherlock stared at his hands, as if he was trying to find strength to say something. "I will let you in on a little secret. I sometimes can miss things as well." With that, Sherlock turned his gaze to look out the window. "I guess I'm not as great as you think I am."

Athena understood what he was trying to do. He wanted to apologize for earlier. She gently smiled and softly patted his shoulder. "Don't worry; it will be our little secret. Either way, I still think you are magnificent."

Sherlock swiftly turned to Athena's direction. She winked at him, a mischievous smile fixed on her face. He grinned impishly in return.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," he paused trying to find the right words to say, "Not even me."

"Thank you, Sherlock."

"You're welcome…Athena."

They stayed silent for a while, and it seemed eternal. To break the discomfort between them, Athena returned her gaze to the window. Sherlock pursed his lips. He wanted to continue his conversations with her. He was stunned to know that he enjoyed having a normal conversation with a woman. Of course, he's had good conversations with Mary and Molly, but he wouldn't recall that he took pleasure in them.

He then was curious to know Athena's opinion about relationships or love. Not that he wanted to have a relationship with her; he was of course, married to his work. However, he at least wanted to know, if he would ever have a chance with her in the future, it would be a chance he would be willing to take, but what kind of questions should he ask without being suspicious?

"Rubbish isn't it?" Sherlock asked, arrogant as ever.

"What do you mean?" Athena questioned, confused.

"The case, it is filled with a lot of sentimental rubbish. Clever murder, of course, but I can't stand all this relationship matter. For example, why would the victim hide the story of his former flame? That's ridiculous, if he really loved her, why wasn't he just honest with her from the beginning?" Sherlock lowered his gaze, nervous about Athena's response.

"Well, I agree, he should have been honest from the beginning. Nothing good will ever, or ever, has come from lying. It ended up with Mr. Freeman as a cadaver," Athena turned her nose up.

Sherlock expected this answer. After all, she was his counterpart. How could he expect to have a chance with a beautiful, clever woman that was his equal? He only responded with a nod.

"However," she said in a lower voice, "I can understand the reason behind it. I mean, he knew that his ex-girlfriend was not well. She was very possessive, very clingy, and even jealous. That is not very healthy, and it can lead a person to become violent. In other words, maybe he was trying to protect his fiancée from the dangers his ex could have caused Ms. Swan."

"How so?" Sherlock asked, curious.

"Well, can you imagine how Mr. Freeman would have felt if it was his fiancée that was killed instead of him? In reality, even it was wrong of him to lie, he was really protecting her, and that is real love. I find it agreeable."

"So if you were Ms. Swan, would you be angry at him or would you forgive him?"

"Both. I would not be happy of the fact that he lied, but I would be grateful that he did it to protect me, and I'd forgive him for it."

"So do you see yourself settling down, enjoying a blissful partnership?" Sherlock asked sarcastically, trying to hide his interest.

"No, not really," Athena chuckled, "I don't really see myself in that picture." Sherlock only hummed in response, a hint of disappointment in his expression. Athena noticed it. "However, it does not mean that I will refuse it, if I ever am offered the chance to."

Sherlock perked up, barely raising his eye to peek out from under his curly fringe. A touch of hope renewed within the depths of his heart, as well as feelings that he could not identify or explain. "Oh," he said, as the cabbie pulled up to the front of the hospital.

* * *

Sherlock and Athena met John at the entrance of Bart's Hospital. Lestrade stood beside the doctor and a female companion. It was Sergeant Donovan. Sherlock was not looking forward to working with her.

"Ms. Tavington, how nice to bless us with your presence," Greg saluted Athena, nodding his head politely.

"It is nice to see you again, Inspector," Athena smiled.

"This is Sgt. Donovan. Donovan, this is Athena Tavington," Greg introduced the ladies with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Athena saluted courteously.

"Likewise, Ms. Tavington," Donovan replied, her unsympathetic gaze followed Sherlock's direction. "Freak."

"Donovan," Sherlock smiled arrogantly.

Athena eyed them both, noticing uneasiness between them. _'I see that they don't like each other.'_ She concluded in her mind. However, she did not like the way Donovan called Sherlock a 'freak'. He was far from being one. Athena then began to wonder why she was so defensive on Sherlock. It was not as if Donovan was being hostile towards her. Nonetheless, it didn't matter to Athena what was their history, she felt insulted and that it was her duty to defend him.

"Well now, let us go inside, shall we?" Lestrade said as he walked towards the hospital doors.

"Yes, we haven't got a minute to lose," Sherlock said, excited to chase down a criminal. "Come Athena, the game is on!" He swiftly entered the doors of Bart's Hospital, smiling proudly, as Athena and John followed behind.

* * *

**If you have any ideas on how Athena should insult Sgt. Donovan, feel free to share your ideas :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock was relieved to know that it was not a busy day in Bart's. The chase was going to be sooner than he anticipated; at least he hoped it would. He stood impatiently in the lobby, Athena and John beside him, as Lestrade spoke to the front desk receptionist. The inspector politely asked the secretary to call the Head of the Hospital, Christopher Powell. Sherlock then turned his attention to John, who stood silently with his arms crossed.

"John, did you bring the letter and the picture?"

"Oh no, I think I left them back at the flat," John apologized.

"I got them," Athena joined. "I placed them in a plastic bag before we left the flat." She took out a small, plastic, zip bag from her coat, and handed it to Sherlock.

"Thank you, Athena," Sherlock thanked her sincerely. _'What will I do without her?' _He thought to himself as he gently stared at her eyes, his heart skipping a beat.

Lestrade reunited with the trio, along with Sgt. Donovan. "Well, the head of the hospital will be meeting us here in a few minutes. His name is Christopher Powell," Lestrade informed, interrupting Sherlock's thoughts.

"Yes…good," Sherlock cleared his throat, straightening himself. "Now, as long as we are waiting, I wanted to show you some objects we found from Mr. Freeman's belongings." He opened the bag, released the letter, and handed it to the inspector. He then began to explain all the details of his and John's findings when they investigated the victim's possessions, as well as Athena's interview with Ms. Swan earlier that day.

"So he ran into his ex-girlfriend, and then she murdered him," Lestrade summarized, as he finished reading the letter. "Right, so we are looking for a woman."

"Yes, a blonde, blue-eyed woman who is about 5 feet 3 inches, named or nicknamed 'Vicky'," Sherlock explained as he took the picture out of the bag. "We also managed to find an old picture of him with a female. It is a good possibility that she is the former girlfriend." He handed the picture to Lestrade for him to observe. Donovan stared at it as well over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute! Her face is half-covered!" Donovan exclaimed in frustration. "How are we going to be able to identify her if we don't know how she looks like?"

"You can leave that to me Donovan, I can manage to identify anyone with just minor details," Sherlock replied, an arrogant smile emerged on his face.

"Greg, you cannot be serious. Are you really going to trust the freak with identifying a woman, with a little less than half a face to go on?"

"Well, if he could manage to find two kidnapped children with chemicals he found in a footprint, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to identify a person with few details from a picture," Lestrade stated, confident with Sherlock's word. Donovan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defeat.

Athena smiled at the inspector, gratitude filled in her heart. She did not like Donovan's attitude towards Sherlock. '_The next time, it won't be Lestrade to tell you off Sgt. Donovan.' _Athena thought to herself, a threatening gaze followed Donovan's direction. Despite the rage that brewed inside her, she brought her attention back to the case.

"Wait, Sherlock, how did you figure out her height?" John asked, confused.

"I measured the victim's height when I went to the morgue. He was 6 feet tall, and the woman in the picture reaches up to his neck, giving me an idea on her exact height," Sherlock explained.

"Right…ok," John nodded.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Athena smiled, nodding her head in approval.

"Oh, you've not seen anything yet," Sherlock whispered as his cupid bow lips formed into a wicked smile.

A shy smile graced Athena's lips, as her cheeks colored a rosy scarlet, making her face appear much younger than her years. Her eyes danced across the tiles of the floor, unable to face the clever detective, as her body gave away to her feelings. Despite his faults, she rather liked the socially inept genius. She deigned to reface the world again, when confident footsteps approached their group.

A swell of warmth overcame Sherlock's entire being; contentment and uncertainty flowed within him. The contrasting emotions unsettled him a bit, but he didn't have time to dwell on them; he stored them away for further inspection. What he was sure of though, was that he loved the effect he could have on the young woman beside him. Had he more time, and no audience, he might have delved into what else he could do or say to obtain a similar reaction.

He knew that the majority of the female population despised him, with few exceptions. He was awkward, arrogant, sometimes cruel, and unsure of himself in this area, though most often he didn't truly care. Athena was different; he was beginning to see the attraction people held for a romantic companion, whatever the heck that meant. Before the librarian had entered his life, he hadn't felt a need for companionship outside of John, and the occasional, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, or Molly. Now he wanted something more, something that wouldn't come and go; he wanted something forever.

He felt heat rise to his own pale cheeks as he imagined what it might feel like to kiss those rosebud lips, or hold her soft hand. He quickly pulled himself back together, returning his focus back to the case at hand, before anyone could notice. The hospital chief was heading their way, back to business. The game was on!

Dr. Christopher Powell arrived to the lobby to meet with the group just about 10 minutes later. He wore thick glasses, and had strands of gray covering most of his hair. A stethoscope hung around his neck and a pen tucked in his coat pocket. He was an older man, around his mid-50's, tall, with pale half-wrinkled skin and hazel eyes.

He stretched his arm to Lestrade to shake his hand; he did the same with Sherlock when he stood beside the inspector. "Good afternoon gentlemen, how can I be of service?"

"Yes, I am inspector Greg Lestrade, and this is my partner Sgt. Donovan." He gestured toward the consulting detective and his companions, "This is Sherlock Holmes, and his companions Dr. John Watson and Athena Tavington," Greg introduced the group to the doctor.

"Pleasure to meet you all," the doctor bowed his head politely.

"We are here, because you made a report of stolen equipment; we believe your theft has something to do with our murder investigation. A member of your staff is suspected to have murdered our victim, using the exact same chemical that you reported missing," the inspector summarized.

"Yes, I remember. How can I be of assistance though?" Lestrade was going to answer, but was interrupted by Sherlock.

"Would you be so kindly as to call every female nurse and assistant nurse under your authority, with the descriptors: blonde hair, blue-eyes that are 5 feet 3 inches tall and have the name or nickname of 'Vicky'?"

The doctor stared at the detective with puzzled eyes, but nodded his head. "Yes, of course, but it will take a while."

"We have all the time in the world; no rush," Sherlock smiled to the doctor. Lestrade smiled at the statement; however, Donovan was not a bit amused.

"Follow me gentlemen, miss," the doctor said as he turned to lead the group to the end of the hall, leaving the lobby.

As the group followed the doctor, Athena gently grabbed Sherlock's arm. They both slowed their pace, following their companions from behind.

"Sherlock, may I talk to you for a quick second?" Athena asked in a low voice, slowly losing her grip. John noticed their slow pacing, and turned to look at Sherlock.

"Keep following them, John, I will meet you soon," Sherlock assured him. John nodded and continued to follow the two police officers and the doctor. Sherlock and Athena walked to a small corner. "What's wrong?" A concerned tone colored his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, I assure you," Athena smiled. "However, I was wondering if it is alright with you for me to go to the morgue and visit Molly."

"What for?"

"I was thinking that it would be a good idea to ask her if she knows of any nurse or assistant nurse that might match our culprit. She is a pathologist, however, she is still a doctor, and she might work with some nurses there."

Sherlock was uncertain as to why he was nervous for them to part ways. Molly was safe, knew how to handle herself in case of emergencies, and for that matter, so did Athena. He hesitated a moment, running scenarios in his head, and their probability of occurring. As John would say, 'Sherlock didn't have to look for trouble, trouble found him'. With this in mind, he didn't like the odds he devised of the likelihood that Athena and Molly would get into trouble. He disliked even more, that he wouldn't be there to prevent anything from happening. Still, he had no evidence that anything would happen, and he trusted Athena.

Sherlock nodded, movement tense and hesitant. "You're right, she may know something. Why don't you ask John to accompany you down the morgue?"

Athena's brow rose, "Why? It's just Molly." The librarian smirked, "Are you afraid the corpses will rise from the dead and devour us alive?"

Sherlock chuckled, still uncomfortable, but could think of no reason as to why to detain her. He implored once more for her to take John, even offered to go himself, but in the end, she sauntered in the opposite direction, alone. Sherlock watched her until her form disappeared into an elevator, and then turned to catch up with John and the others.

* * *

Sherlock caught up with the group and met them in a large meeting room similar to a seminar classroom in a university. Bart's Hospital, even though a hospital, was also a teaching facility. He entered silently, with his hands in his coat pocket, and stood beside John. Lestrade and Donovan were talking in low voices and Dr. Powell left to find the nurses and assistant nurses. He asked them to wait patiently until he completed the search. As John saw a figure in the corner of his eye, he turned to look at Sherlock, with a serious expression on his face. Usually he would be excited once solving a case; however, he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Athena?" John asked curiously.

Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to look calm. "She went to the morgue to interview Molly and see if she knows of any nurses that match our criminal."

"Oh…ok," John nodded his head slowly. "You alright?"

"Yes, why would I not be?"

"No reason, just asking that's all."

Sherlock only hummed in response. "Where is Dr. Powell?" Sherlock asked, irritated.

"He went out with his assistant to call on all of the nurses and assistant nurses that you asked for," John said as he crossed his arms.

"Good," Sherlock said in a low voice.

John smirked at his reaction, he knew that his clever friend was upset for the fact that Athena was not around. However, he would give him space, for the clever detective would come back to his old self once he works on the case.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Dr. Powell, her assistant, and 15 blonde nurses entered the room.

"Alright girls, please stand in a straight line and please cooperate," Dr. Powell instructed the nurses. He then turned to Lestrade, "Well inspector, these are all the nurses and assistant nurses that we could find that match your descriptors."

"Thank you very much doctor," Lestrade thanked. The doctor nodded his head and stood back in a corner. The inspector turned to look at Sherlock. "Help yourself."

Sherlock slowly walked towards the specified aligned women before him and asked Lestrade for the picture. He took a quick look at it and returned it to the inspector. Sherlock set to work analyzing the women. He went down the row, spouting off his examinations, one by one.

"Too tall, too fat," the second nurse scowled, insulted, but Sherlock ignored her and continued. "Too short, too ugly. Eyes too narrow, nose too broad, head too long."

As he went on, Donovan felt bad for the poor girls under the freak's scrutiny, but she was going to enjoy their wrath on him. However, John interfered after he insulted the seventh nurse.

"Sherlock, a word please?" Sherlock followed John into a corner.

"What now, John? Don't you see I am in the middle of solving a case?" Sherlock hated being interrupted, but this time John did not care.

"Sherlock, I understand that you are looking at physical features, but don't you think you are being insensitive to say it aloud in front of them?"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because they feel insulted Sherlock, that's why."

"Insulted? Why would they feel insulted? I'm not insulting them. I'm just merely observing them to see if their physique matches the one of our criminal. If not, I have to state why."

"I understand that Sherlock, but in this case, you may want to keep it to yourself." John sighed as he saw the detective rolling his eyes. "Look Sherlock, just for me will you just try and keep it to yourself. Just say 'not you', like you did on your last case."

Sherlock thought that John was being unreasonable. It was not his intention to insult the girls. Then again, he does recognize that not everyone will have his point of view. With that in mind, he agreed to be more discreet with his words; at least for now. Sherlock then returned to the grouping of nurses, 'apologized' for his previous behavior and continued with the inspection.

* * *

Athena arrived to the morgue, entering silently through its doors. She smiled as she saw Molly sitting beside the microscope, studying some blood samples.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hooper," Athena smiled as she walked towards the mousy pathologist.

"Oh, Athena! How are you?" Molly giggled.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Well, that's good. Oh, um, how is it going with the case? You and Sherlock getting close?"

"As a matter a fact, we are very close to solving it. That's actually why I'm here."

"Oh really? How can I help?"

Athena began to summarize the events of when Sherlock, John and she were investigating Julian Freeman's belongings, as well as the interview with Ms. Swan, and the results of its findings.

"I see, so you guys are interviewing nurses?"

"Well, Sherlock is, along with John and Lestrade. However, I came to see if you know of any nurse who works in the morgue with the same descriptors."

"Ok…um…I would love to help you, but I don't know of any nurse with the name Vicky. I do have a nurse assistant named Veronica, however, she is a brunette," Molly bit her lip feeling embarrassed.

"That's alright Molly, it was worth a try," Athena smiled. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome."

As if on cue, the doors opened, a young brunette girl entered in a rush. "Hey Molly!" The young nurse was out of breath as she walked in the morgue.

"Hey! Veronica, I didn't expect to see you today. Feeling better already?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean I'm still feeling bad about it, but I have to move on, you know. Anyway, let me just put my stuff away and I'll be back in a quick second."

Athena's gaze followed Veronica, as she walked at the end of the lab, towards the small locker room. She turned to look at Molly. "Molly, I know you just told me you had an assistant nurse, but how come I didn't see her when I visited you?"

"Oh yeah, she was on leave when you last visited," Molly explained. Athena nodded in response. "Yeah, she had a bad break up recently, and so she asked if she could have some days off until she feels better."

"When did this happen?"

"About two days ago, when you and I first met."

Athena's eyes widened at the statement. _'That's about the time Mr. Freeman died.' _A lot of questions sprinted through her mind. "Oh ok. How long has she been working with you?"

Molly raised her eyes in thought. "Mmmm…about a month right now."

_'Got you!' _Athena smiled as her mind began to summarize the events. _'Veronica is the murderer! Of course, it makes perfect sense! Vicky is a nickname for Veronica, rarely but it is used, check. Two days ago is when the victim died, Veronica was unaccounted for at that time, check. She could have easily sent the letter to Mr. Freeman when she was accepted to Bart's a month ago, check. She has the right height, but the hair is off. Women dye their hair all the time though… I need to find a way to see physical evidence of her dying her hair. If so, I must find a way to contact Sherlock, discreetly.'_

Molly stared at Athena, puzzled to see her eyes staring at oblivion. "Athena, are you alright?"

Athena shook her head and returned to reality. She turned to look at Molly, giving her a wide mischievous smile. "Yes, I am very well, Molly. I'm just excited to go back up and meet Sherlock so we can finish solving the case."

"Oh ok, well I hope the best."

"A shame though, I wanted to get to meet Veronica, since I'm going to be visiting here often."

"Oh well that's a very nice idea!" Molly giggled. "She will be back shortly, if you want to wait."

"Sounds great," Athena smiled.

Shortly after, Veronica returned to the lab, confused to find that Athena was still there. She wondered if she was new.

"Veronica, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, Athena Tavingon," Molly giggled as she introduced the girls. "Athena, this is Veronica."

"How do you do?" Athena raised her arm to shake Veronica's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So are you a new recruit?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Oh no, I am a very good friend of Molly's. I will be visiting Bart's repeatedly to conduct some personal experiments whenever I'm off work."

"Oh…well…that's cool."

"Yes, and I wanted to meet you, since I will be seeing a lot of you when I visit."

"Oh…well…I look forward to working with you…I guess," Veronica laughed, lowering her gaze in embarrassment, as she tried to find the right words to say.

Athena then noticed some small traces of a golden shade in the tips of her hair. _'Golden tips, her brown dye is running down. She is a natural blonde. Must contact Sherlock immediately. Also, take Molly to a safe place, inconspicuously.' _Athena smiled in triumph. "Likewise, Ms. Veronica, likewise." She then turned to look at Molly. "Molly, before I go, I need to check some cultures I left here in the lab yesterday. I think I left them in the lab table accidently when I helped you do the autopsy."

"Oh yes! I picked them up and placed them in the storage closet when you left with Sherlock," Molly chuckled. "You might not know where it is, I'll show you."

"After you," Athena smiled as she followed Molly to the end of the lab, leading to a small hallway. As they arrived to a double door at the end of the hall, Molly slipped the keys from the pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Here we are," Molly said as she entered the closet, Athena followed behind.

"This is a very spacious closet," Athena said as she looked around the room.

"Yes it is. This is where Sherlock keeps his experiments."

"I can see that."

Molly chuckled at Athena's reaction as she observed at the countless of experiments and cultures Sherlock keeps. "I left yours in the top shelf here at the end of the closet room. It was the only place I could find some space."

Athena turned and noticed that Molly left the keys in the lock. She slowly walked towards the door as Molly was trying to reach for the cultures and whipped out her phone from her coat pocket. As Molly grabbed the cultures, she turned to find Athena with her hand on the doorknob.

"Athena, what are you doing?"

"Molly, I'm sorry but I have to lock you up. I believe you are in danger," Athena leaned in to whisper.

"What? Why, what's going on?" Molly squeaked.

Athena's fingers flew over keys, alerting Sherlock of where she was and what she had found. "Your lab assistant is our murderer," she explained. She looked up to face Molly, and saw that the pathologist looked terrified. With a half-smile, Athena tried to comfort her mousy friend. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. Do not worry, Sherlock will be on his way."

Athena closed the door and turned the key to lock it. She hid the keys inside her inner coat pocket and returned to the lab. "Hey Veronica, Molly wanted me to let you know that she went up to the cafeteria to get a snack…"she stopped as she realized that Veronica was nowhere to be found in the lab. She turned to see if she could find a trace of her, but to no avail. "Oh stupid, stupid. Now what am I going to tell Sherlock?" she whispered frantically. As she took two more steps around the lab, a menacing voice approached from behind.

"Looking for someone?" Athena had a bad feeling about this. She slowly turned to face the lab assistant, who held a gun at her. "I don't know who you are or what you think you know, but you're going to regret it either way."

With that, Veronica gave Athena a blow to the head with the end of her gun. Athena fell down with a loud thud, dropping her mobile in the process. Veronica picked it up and saw the messages that were sent. "Oh darn, and I was looking forward to killing you," she teased as she dropped the phone to the ground, stepped on it and smashed it into pieces, "but I guess you are my ticket to get out of here."

* * *

Doctor Powell dismissed the nurses back to their stations and thanked them for their cooperation. Sherlock stood still, pursing his lips, aggravated about the wasted time used for a fruitless search. The chase would take longer than he anticipated. He was really looking forward to pursuing and cornering the criminal.

"It's alright, Sherlock. We just need to keep looking," John's voice approached from behind.

"It doesn't make sense! These can't be all of them, there has to be more!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Now, hold on Sherlock, the Vicky that you are looking for might have taken the day off," Lestrade suggested as he stood beside John.

"Or maybe she doesn't exist," Donovan spat from behind.

"Or maybe she dyed her hair or changed her name," John added, so that Sherlock could ignore Donovan's insult.

As Sherlock was about to answer, he felt his mobile phone vibrate. He slipped the phone from his pocket, unlocking the device with a complex code. A snarky comment on the edge of his lip, floated away with a gasp. His jaw dropped, heart rate sped up, and blood drained from his already pale cheeks, when he saw the most dreaded of messages.

_Molly's lab assistant is the murderer. I locked Molly in a safe place. I will try my best to distract her. Come quickly and bring Lestrade. Hurry! –AT_

Sherlock's eyes widened as he finished reading the message, clenching his teeth with extreme force. His body trembled furiously at the thought of Athena being in the hands of danger.

He raised his gaze to the inspector that stood in front of him, "Lestrade, call for back up, bring your least irritating officers down to the morgue now! John come with me quickly!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Lestrade asked as he grabbed the anxious detective's arm.

"Athena found her! She found our murderer and she is in danger! Call for back up now!"

The DI reached quickly reached for his radio and called for help. Sherlock turned to run as fast as he could, John on his heels; they took the stairs two at a time, wasting no time making their way to the morgue. As he sped through concrete stairwell, multiple worst-case scenarios filled his mind, hoping that Athena was far from harm's way. He cursed himself for not telling John to accompany her, warning himself that he should not have let her go on her own. However, that didn't matter right now; it was no use to be thinking of his errors. Right now, Athena was in danger, and he needed to save her.

* * *

Athena groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head pounded painfully as she stood. She slowly blinked her eyes as she began to perceive a figure before her. It was Veronica, sitting on a stool that was beside the lab table, still holding a gun, pointing towards Athena.

"Oh good! You're awake," Veronica teased, a menacing smile emerged on her lips.

"So…you must be Vicky," Athena concluded as she tried to balance her body.

"You got it!" Veronica exclaimed. "However, I would like to hear what you know, I'm very curious as to how you found out."

"Gladly," Athena grunted as she rubbed her head. "We found a letter you sent to Julian a month ago, letting him know that your job application was accepted by Bart's Hospital and that you were moving back to London. A few days ago, when you were arriving to work you ran in to him when he was due to attend a doctor's appointment to check on his insulin levels. You were so happy to see him, and tried to talk to him, hoping that your past relationship will come back, but he disappointed you didn't he? He told you that he was engaged and was moving away with the woman he loved."

Athena paused as she saw a tear stream down Veronica's cheek, and then continued. "Of course, you couldn't let that happen, if he wasn't yours, he didn't belong to anyone. So you had to stop his plans once and for all. You went into the hospital's medicine storage closest, and stole a good amount of succinylcholine, which you knew was undetectable. You also knew his habit, he wouldn't let anyone inject his medicine on him; therefore, he would do it himself. So, you went to his house, acting as if you wanted to apologize for your earlier behavior and wanted to become friends with him. He accepted your apology, because of course, you were someone very dear to him. You then discreetly went to his kitchen and switched his insulin bottles with the succinylcholine. When it was time to take his medication, you gave him a bottle, and then he took his medication, not knowing he would die in just a few minutes. Then you covered your tracks, by placing him at the dinner table, shot him in the head, and placed a gun that he owned in his hand. Because the pistol you are holding, is not the same gun that shot him. You only made one little mistake though."

"And what was that?!" Veronica spat between tears.

"Julian was left handed, he was shot through his right temple, and you my demented friend are right handed."

Veronica laughed hysterically, swiping viciously at her tears with her free hand. "I must say, I am impressed. You are very clever."

"Thank you," Athena smiled, proud. If she exuded confidence and authority, perhaps she could gain the upper hand. Maybe things wouldn't escalate downhill. She just needed to buy time for Sherlock and backup to arrive.

"Too bad that I will have to kill you once I get out of here. I saw that you called your friend, the famous Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Sorry about your phone by the way, not that you will need it afterwards." She stood up from the stool walking towards Athena at a leisurely pace, gun still trained on her. "Shall we Ms. Athena, I don't plan on getting caught. Turn around."

Athena turned slowly, swallowing hard, hoping for Sherlock to come soon. As they took a few steps toward the door, Sherlock and John pushed through doors of the morgue. The duo effectively blocked their exit.

"Ms. Vicky, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Sherlock breathed haughtily as he entered the lab.

"Sherlock," Athena whispered in relief. She gasped as Veronica wrapped her in a tight chokehold, the metal barrel of the gun bit into her temple. Watery eyes honed on to Sherlock's analyzing orbs, she smiled pathetically as she trembled in the criminal's grip.

Sherlock's veil briefly fell. Terror, fury, and guilt showed clearly for a split second, before the self-diagnosed sociopath pushed it back and barricaded the emotions in a box. He stood tall and firm, and smiled unpleasantly.

"You're not leaving here free, and if you go through with your unspoken threat, you will not be leaving this room until you're buried six feet deep." His strong baritone voice belayed the trepidation that consumed his very being.

John stepped closer to his friend, not quite as unobservant as Sherlock gave him credit for. He inconspicuously slipped his hands in his pocket, gripping his own gun, ready to relieve them all of danger. He kept an eye trained on the enemy weapon, soldier stance ready to hurdle forward to block an impending bullet, should their suspect retrain her aim on the detective. "Why don't you give us the gun and let Athena go. No one needs to be hurt, and if you cooperate, we can put a good word in with the DA."

Sherlock's chest hurt, it was painful to force air in and out. It was like his transport was imploding in on itself. Knees weak, but he forced them still; hands trembled, so he shoved them in his Belstaff. He knew the signs of panicking. He'd read about it, seen it in action, and he'd even felt a few symptoms before. However, nothing he'd ever experienced when Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, or even John, were in harm's way, was on this scale. He tried to focus on the situation, losing focus would only hurt their chances of ending this on a favorable note, but the inconvenient emotions threatened to overwhelm his senses.

Veronica laughed wildly, "Do you think I'm going to fall for that?! I am not that stupid! Move over gentlemen or Ms. Athena here will be the one buried six feet under." Her grip became tighter against Athena's neck.

"Don't worry, John. She will not kill me," Athena assured as she forced her voice. "She never killed Julian directly; she will definitely not kill me."

"Shut up!" Veronica exclaimed as she pulled the gun's hammer. "I mean it! Get out of my way, gentlemen."

Sherlock twitched at the sight of the nurse pulling the gun's hammer. One more move out of him and Athena will be gone forever. He could not allow that to happen. He slowly walked beside John and gently patted his arm, signaling him to lower his gun.

"That's better," Veronica nodded, as her manic grin turned threatening. "Let us go Ms. Athena." She pulled at the librarian furiously, as she tried to slip past Sherlock and John.

"You also made another mistake," Athena snarled as they were about to exit the lab. "You chose the wrong person to hold as a hostage." Without hesitation, Athena stomped on Veronica's foot with great force. As the nurse cried in pain, Athena grabbed her armed hand and twisted it with all her might, until she dropped the gun to the ground. She then punched Veronica straight in the face, dropping her to the floor; she followed suit with plopping down to the criminal's back, preventing any chance of escape.

As Sherlock and John stood still, staring at Athena in shock, Lestrade, Donovan and a group of officers entered the morgue. Sherlock stared at the inspector, and pointed him to the nurse, who was weeping in pain, lying on the floor. "That is our murderer, you may take her away."

"But she's a brunette," Donovan stated furiously.

"She dyed her hair, I saw a golden shade on the roots of her hair," Athena breathed, as she slowly separated herself from the nurse, giving Donovan an intimidating gaze. "If you have eyes and know how to use them, you should be able to see it."

Lestrade nodded, instructing Donovan to take the suspect to custody. Donovan carefully lifted Veronica, cuffed her hands and took her away. The DI looked back at the trio, and smiled at them in gratitude. "Good work. I really appreciate the help." He bowed his head, turned on his heel, and left the lab with the rest of the officers.

"Oh my God, Molly!" Athena exclaimed, shaking as she tried to walk. Sherlock stepped forward and gently took hold of her to regain her balance.

John patted her arm to calm her down. "It's alright, just rest. Where is Molly? I will find her."

"She's in the storage closet. I can give you the keys," Athena sighed as she reached in her coat pocket, slipped out a pair of keys and handed them to John.

"Alright, thank you. Sherlock, stay here and attend to her. I'll be back." John left the couple and went towards the storage closet.

As the pair stood in the middle of the lab, Sherlock noticed the wound on the top of Athena's head that she received from the blow Veronica gave her earlier. He gently guided her to the lab table where he sat her on a nearby stool.

"Stay still, I'll be back shortly." Sherlock walked to the back office and came back with a first aid kit. "You were wounded."

"Oh, you mean this little thing. It's not that bad," Athena giggled as she touched the top of her head.

"Don't touch it," Sherlock said sternly as he pulled her hand away from her wound. He then took out an alcohol pouch from the first aid kit and began to gently clean the cut.

Heat rose to Athena's pale cheeks as she felt Sherlock's fingertips lightly stroking her skin. His touch was warm, soft and gentle. Her body slightly trembled when she felt his breath against her skin. _'Pull yourself together, Athena!'_ Her inner mind demanded.

"I see that the scratch on your cheek is healing," Athena said, trying to distract herself.

"Hmmm?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"The cats scratch. You know the one that Beethoven, my cat, gave you when you were inspecting my flat."

"Oh…yes, I guess it's getting better." Sherlock then began to apply ointment to her wound and bandaged it.

"Thank you," Athena blushed, unable to face the detective.

"You're welcome," Sherlock smiled. "It's the least I could do, after all the good work you did on this case, and of course you did manage to find the criminal. Even though I would have caught her with or without you," Sherlock smirked as he noticed Athena rolling her eyes, "but I have to admit, you were impressive." Arrogant as he was, Sherlock meant it.

A few minutes later, John came back to the lab, along with Molly. Athena waved at the mousy pathologist, giving her an apologetic smile. Molly ran towards Athena and wrapped her arms around the injured librarian.

"Don't worry my friend, everything is fine," Athena said as she gently patted Molly's back.

"I know, it's just that I heard a struggle and I thought that something bad had happened to you," Molly stuttered in between tears. Athena squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright Molly, I did receive a bit of a blow, but I'm better. Sherlock mended my wound."

John stared at Sherlock in amazement. He knew that Sherlock was not completely selfish, but never to the point of tending to someone else's injuries. He smirked at his friend, tempted to use the opportunity to tease the clever detective. "Well, well, well, I guess someone else decided to play doctor today." Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance. John chuckled under his breath. "But that was really nice of you Sherlock, I'm proud."

"Right, we should be heading out. We don't want to stay in here all night, now do we?" Sherlock turned on his heels, walked towards the door and left the lab. John shook his head, disappointed in his friend's stubbornness, yet followed behind him, along with Athena and Molly.

* * *

As they stepped out of Bart's Hospital, a large group of photographers and journalist cornered around the streets. Sherlock and John were in no mood to talk to them, so they ignored every question they asked. The group stood in front of the hospital's entrance to say their goodbyes.

"Well I better be off. Tom is on his way to pick me up. I hope you all have a good night. Take care!" Molly said as she hugged Athena once more before departing. Sherlock and John waved to Molly as she was leaving.

"Well, I should be heading off too," John nodded as he gazed at his watch. "Mary must be worried by now, I will call her in a bit. So Sherlock, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night Athena." John patted Sherlock's arm and hugged Athena before taking his leave.

"Bye, John, and thank you for all the help," Athena replied.

"Don't mention it," John smiled as he waved his hand. A few moments later, Inspector Lestrade and Sgt. Donovan joined the couple.

"Do you need a ride back home? We can call a cab for you," the DI offered Athena.

"That will not be necessary inspector. Ms. Tavington leaves right above me, so I will walk her home. Thank you, though," Sherlock smiled.

"Oh ok, well that's nice of you," Lestrade nodded, grinning at the detective. "Once again, good work today." Sherlock and Athena bowed their heads in unison.

"Yeah, good work I guess," Donovan added with a smirk. "Of course, this still doesn't mean that I like you. You know that, right freak?" Sherlock was going to answer but was interrupted by Athena.

"Don't like him? Well that's fine, because he doesn't wake up every morning just to impress you!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You should be thankful that he helps you with your cases, because I'm pretty sure, and God knows that you will not be able to solve it by yourself."

"Why…how dare…"

"Now, now Donovan calm down," Lestrade said as he gripped Donovan's arm.

"And since stupidity is not a crime, I guess you are free to go my dear Sgt. Donovan," Athena smirked as she saw Donovan pursing her lips. She then turned to the DI. "You have a good night inspector, I look forward to working with you again."

"Likewise, Ms. Tavington," Lestrade smiled and left the couple, Sgt. Donovan followed behind him.

Athena turned to look at Sherlock, who stood silent behind her with a shocked expression on his face. "You feeling well, Sherlock?"

"Mmm…Yes, I'm fine," Sherlock said as he shook his head. Athena chuckled under her breath. Sherlock smiled in return and stretched his arm towards her. "So, shall we go home?"

"Yes, let us go home," Athena grinned as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Hungry?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, I guess we can order out." The clever couple shared a laugh as they slowly paced their way back home.

* * *

**The story is not over! I will be working on chapter 13 as soon as possible. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :) For the next future chapters, I want to add more cute and fluff scenes between Sherlock and Athena. If you have any suggestions feel free to share your ideas :)  
**


End file.
